


Cardboard Bridges

by clover71



Series: Map of the Future [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Canon Divergent, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Road Trips, Self-Discovery, Trope Bingo Amnesty, cheesy as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: When Masato is reminded of his obligations as a Hijirikawa heir, he thinks he has reached the end of his journey with STARISH, but Ren comes to his rescue, taking him to a whole new adventure through roads he has never cruised and through bridges he has never crossed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the bingo square prompt 'road trip' for Trope Bingo Round 7 (amnesty)  
> \- I actually started writing this before Season 4 aired, but I am the queen of procrastination so this was left untouched until recently (as in the other day and you have Yuri!!! on Ice to blame for distracting me for the past 2 and a half months). This already diverges from canon since I had Masato return to his home in Kyoto here, which is before the Triple S was even announced (and I originally planned to ignore season 3 altogether, thus disregarding the Triple S thing, but season 4 happened so I changed my mind) while in the series, he only visits his Kyoto home since he left for the academy when they were in the midst of preparing for the Triple S reevaluation and are already working on the duet project with Heavens. Oh well.  
> \- I was planning to post this when I'm done with the entire story since this is for a challenge that's due at the end of the week. But it's getting longer than planned so I thought it best to divide this into chapters and post whatever I've finished.  
> \- This is probably some pointless crap so read at your own risk. I will re-read and edit once I've finished but I don't think there will be any major changes, will most likely just fix grammar, tenses and spelling errors and whatnot.  
> \- Not asking for critique, will probably do that for something more important.  
> \- For UtaPri's side of the story, this is the first prequel to ['Paper Houses'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6560845/chapters/15009970) but this is technically the second part of the 'Map of the Future ' series in terms of timeline.  
> .  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Uta no Prince-sama and its characters. Copyright remains with the game developer, Nippon Ichi Software, Inc., the game's publisher, Broccoli, and the anime creator A-1 Pictures.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

  


An ominous atmosphere oscillates at the main entrance of the Hijirikawa Mansion and slithers around him like an invisible serpent the moment he steps through the front door. Masato dismisses it as the humidity clinging to his skin and fights the temptation to turn back and leave. If it weren't for his father's entrusted assistant and the burly bodyguard standing behind him, he would've done so already. 

With no other choice, Masato treads across the rouka with leaden steps. The air around him grows thinner the farther he goes, making it hard for him to breathe. 

One of the servants – Hanae, he recognizes – walks up to him, lowers her upper body in a respectful bow, and says, "Masato-sama," before straightening up. She keeps her eyes on the floor though even as she utters, "Your father is waiting for you at the tea room," as if in warning that something dreadful awaits him.

“Thank you,” he says, bracing himself while he proceeds to the room further down the hall. 

His father's assistant is the one who announces, "Hijirikawa-sama, the young master is here," when they reach the designated room and only when he hears his father's voice telling them to come in does Matsuyama slide the shoji door open.

There's a man sitting beside his father, someone he recalls seeing at several parties where his father has dragged him along when he was younger. His mind is unable to supply the man's name though, but he finds no need to dwell on it since his father beckons him inside and says, "Ah Masato. Come in," then gestures at the man beside him. "This is Sakamoto Tadashi." It all suddenly clicks in his head, like a light bulb that's been switched on. 

Sakamoto Tadashi is one of his father's top client, the owner of one of the, if not _the_ , leading manufacturers of electronics in east of Japan. But those details are unimportant because what Masato remembers most about this man is—

"And do you remember his daughter," his father says, interrupting his thoughts, hand already poised toward the young woman sitting at Sakamoto's left side, "Sakamoto Kyoko?" 

Of course he remembers. He remembers the girl he met when he was twelve, the one he's been arranged to marry. 

The girl – Kyoko – gets on her feet gracefully and lowers her head, says, "It is a pleasure to meet you again, Hijirikawa-san," like some pre-programmed dialogue she has rehearsed a hundred times. 

Masato now realizes why he's been summoned here, understands his father's urgency and knows his future with Shining Agency and the entertainment business in general will be nothing but a blur. _This can't be real,_ he thinks but seeing his father's threatening glare reminds him that it is and Masato feels his whole world collapse over his head.

 

***

 

Ren has just stepped out of the bathroom when he hears his cell phone go off. Thinking that it's probably Shining or anyone from the agency calling about work, he takes his sweet time to answer it. He's supposed to be on a break – they all are – and his body craves the respite after several grueling months of recording, TV appearances, interviews, photo shoots, concerts and everything that comes in the package of being an idol. Not that he has any complaints but he sure can use at least a day's rest.

When he catches a glimpse of the name on the screen, he quickly snatches the gadget off the table. 

"Hijirikawa," he says into the mouthpiece, so caught up in that split-second vulnerability that he's not even able to hide the worry in his voice. Last time they spoke, Masato has informed him that he's been called back home by his father and that was 3 days ago. He hasn't heard from his friend since.

"Jinguji." It's so hard to decipher Masato's tone, much as it is hard to read him because of that damnable stoic mask he often wears. Ren can't tell if something is wrong, even when Masato says, "I might not be able to go back. To Starish," because he's speaking in his usual monotonous—

Wait.

"What did you say?" Ren thinks it might be a good idea to sit down so he does, at the edge of his bed.

"I…" Silence follows. Hearing the faint scuffling and Masato's breathing is an indication that Ren hasn't lost connection so he waits… he waits until Masato speaks again, says, "My father reminded me of my duties and he wants me to get married by the time I turn twenty-one," like some rehearsed speech. 

"So you have more than a year and a half to figure out how to get out of it." 

Masato releases a defeated sigh, says, "I doubt I'd be able to," with a notable change in his inflection, like he has given up and has already surrendered his soul to his father.

Ren can't blame him though. The great Hijirikawa is some piece of work. Ren has met the man many times so he knows that Masato's submissive tendency towards his father isn't because he's weak-willed. It's because his father is obstinate and stubborn and manipulative in the worst way possible.

"We'll think of something." If he were to be honest, Ren prefers Masato to deal with this on his own, to grow a backbone and learn to stand up against _that man_. But this isn't something he expects to happen overnight. So for now, he'll help Masato in any way and give him the push he needs. "Come back to the dorm. It's pretty lonely here without you."

"I'm sorry, Jinguji. I need to be alone," Masato says and before Ren can utter a word, the line goes dead. 

_What the hell does he mean?_ Ren taps on his phone's screen to retrieve Masato's number but when he finally establishes connection, he's greeted with his roommate's pre-recorded voice asking him to leave a message. 

_Fuck!_

Thinking it's best to give Masato some space, Ren fights the urge to call his friend again later that day. He doesn’t call him the next day either. And the next, despite his fingers itching to dial Masato's number. 

Three days have gone by and still no word from Masato. Otoya and Cecil have started voicing their worries. Ren decides he's given his friend enough space as it is and tries calling him, not really expecting Masato to answer, so he's caught unprepared when he hears the Hijirikawa heir's voice.

Ren foregoes pleasantries and straightforwardly asks, "Where are you?"

"Nagoya," is all Masato says in return.

Well that's something Ren doesn't expect either. "Where exactly in Nagoya?"

The eerie silence he gets in response irks Ren to no end. He's about to reiterate when Masato says, "The Marriot."

Good. He knows where that is. "Wait for me. I'm heading there today." Ren ends the call before Masato can say anything more then he dials his brother's number. As soon as Seiichirou picks up, Ren says, "I'm taking the bullet train to Nagoya but I need a car when I get there. Can you arrange one to be sent to the Marriott? Nothing fancy, preferably something that can endure a long, winding trip."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not allowed to ask questions?" Seiichirou says with a dash of amusement in his tone. 

"Oh, no, no," Ren says, almost stumbling in his haste to get to his room. "You are allowed to ask questions, but I'm a bit in a hurry so can I do the explaining later?"

"Alright. I get it. I'll have someone call you. Just let me know when you get there."

"Thanks, Aniki." Ren grabs one of his large carry-on bags and started filling it with clothes and just about anything he deems he will need.

 

***

 

There's a small part of him that wants to pack up and leave, head to the next city or prefecture. But a larger part of him wants to stay and wait for Ren. 

Masato isn't even sure if Ren's purpose for coming to Nagoya is business-related. Or if he is, by chance, the sole reason for his roommate's sudden trip. The latter somehow makes his heart flutter for some reason. 

It's no use trying to escape now. He has wasted almost three hours pacing around his hotel room mulling over the situation. If Ren is serious about coming, then he may have taken the bullet train and he should be here any—

The rhythmic tapping on the door startled him out of his musing. Masato takes his time to answer it, hoping it's just one of the hotel staff, but he knows that's highly improbable. The door is barely open when Ren pushes his way inside, large bag slung on one shoulder, then makes his way straight to the bed, dropped his bag at the foot and practically collapses on top of the mattress.

"What are you doing here?" Masato eyes his friend as if Ren has just magically appeared. 

Ren lifts his head, a quizzical look on his face. "I told you I was coming, didn't I?"

"You did. But you never explained why and what I meant exactly was what are you doing here in my room? Didn't you get your own?"

"No." Ren's head drops back and he covers his eyes with his arm as if he's comfortable already. "No point in getting my own room when we can share yours. Besides. We're only staying for a day."

"Excuse me?" Masato raises an eyebrow and ambles closer to the bed. "Who do you think you are? My handler? Who died and gave you the right to tell me how long I will be staying here?"

Ren lifts his arm and glances at Masato, blue eyes shining with what Masato can deduce as mischief. "Touchy," he says, sounding like he finds Masato amusing. He props himself on the bed with his elbows. "I may be wrong in assuming that you are running away from your troubles again, Hijirikawa. But I do believe that what you need right now is some soul-searching break, and guess what, that's exactly what I need as well."

Close enough, though the thought that Ren seems to have a clear grasp of how he feels is a little disconcerting. "Don't act like you know me so well, Jinguji."

"Oh but I do know you so well." Ren is now sitting upright, regarding him with a serious expression. "You may think you're so closed off that no one can tell what's going through your mind. But I'm your friend, Hijirikawa, and I know you."

The impact of those words punches a hole on his proverbial wall and all Masato can utter is an astonished, "Jinguji."

"Now, how 'bout we go out for dinner?" Ren springs up on his feet and leads Masato to the door, hand splayed on Masato's back. "I am craving for some hitsumabushi and I know a perfect place where we can have it." 

Masato is still uncertain about Ren's purpose for coming, but he's famished and dinner sounds like a good idea at the moment so he allows his friend to escort him out of the room. The restaurant isn't far, just a few minutes walk from the hotel. They spend the entire trek in silence, with Ren occasionally bringing up their adventures in STARISH since they've won the Uta Pri awards.

"I wonder what challenge Shining would throw right in front of us next," Ren says wistfully as if his mind is drifting off to the near future.

Masato stomps down the impulse to remind Ren that he is not going back to STARISH, instead, he utters a curt, "Yeah," allowing Ren to indulge in his thoughts.

The restaurant is quaint on the outside, not something he'd expect Jinguji Ren to dine in. When they get inside though, Masato immediately appreciates the cozy atmosphere and understands why Ren has chosen this place.

"They have the best hitsumabushi in my opinion." Ren pretty much insists that Masato should try it and doesn't seem to leave any room for arguments.

When their dinner is served, Masato is baffled to discover that there is actually a proper way to eat the grilled eel dish and he does as Ren instructs, dividing the food into four sections, scooping the first quarter of it from the large bowl into a smaller one. 

It's when they're both digging into the last section of their meal that Ren blurts out, "So I think we should go on a road trip," like it's part of a normal dinner conversation.

Masato gapes at his roommate, says, "Road trip?" not sure if he heard right and when Ren nods, he can't help but ask, "And where, pray tell, do you suggest we go?"

"Wherever the wind takes us," is what Ren says while throwing his arm out with a flourish. The idea, for him, is ridiculous at best. But it may be just what Masato needs. "It will be like old times," Ren adds. "Remember how we'd like to go off on our own adventures when we were kids?"

Any fragment of hesitation evanesces upon seeing the eagerness in Ren's eyes while he speaks of their childhood escapades. Truth to tell, Masato prefers to be alone, to deal with all these crap that he's going through on his own. But Ren's suggestion seems better than the idea of him wandering aimlessly by himself, not that Ren has a meticulously planned itinerary in mind. Besides, Ren is quite difficult to resist, so Masato decides to throw caution to the wind and says, "Okay."

 

***

 

Ren doesn't get the call from the driver until they're on their way back to the hotel after dinner and when he checks the car to make sure it's nothing fancy, he's hit with the reality that he's actually doing this. With Masato. And the elated twist in his chest makes him want to jump out of his own skin.

They're lying in bed – large enough to keep a considerable space between them – when Masato says, "By the way, did you tell the president about this – the trip, I mean?" 

"Yeah." Ren cringes internally for lying because he has actually forgotten to inform Shining. But he's pretty sure Shining wouldn't mind. Besides, the president himself has suggested that they all take time off for a month while he works on a deal for Quartet Night so.

Long silence passes between them and Ren thinks Masato has drifted off to sleep. The Hijirikawa heir has his back on him so Ren can't really tell. He shuts his eyes, creating an itinerary for the next day in his head when Masato speaks again, starting with a carefully enunciated, "Hey Jinguji?" as if he's testing whether Ren is still awake and when Ren mumbles a soft and raspy "yeah" to let his friend know he's still with him, Masato then says, "Thank you. For coming." 

Ren is overwhelmed with a shitload of sentiments that his chest smarts and _fuck,_ it actually makes him giddy hearing that from Masato. Unable to muster any words that would fall under the category of calm and cool, he says, "Go to sleep, Hijirikawa. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

It doesn't take long before Masato's breathing becomes steady and deep and Ren hopes the relaxing sound will lull him to sleep. But instead, he lies awake with his chaotic thoughts and barely catches a few winks when he feels the bed losing weight hours later. 

Ren opens his eyes in time to see Masato stepping into the bathroom. It must be daybreak, judging from the sliver of pale orange light piercing through the curtains. He forces himself out of bed, feeling surprisingly revitalized despite having only a few hours – or maybe just an hour – nap. He's probably way more excited about this than he realizes.

"Can you call room service and order some breakfast for us so I can pack up while waiting?" Masato says when he steps back into the room. "The menu is on the coffee table."

"Sure." Ren peruses through the ten-page booklet, asks, "Is continental breakfast fine with you?" and when Masato agrees, he picks up the phone and presses the corresponding number for room service. 

Breakfast comes fifteen minutes later just as Masato is done packing and they ate in silence with Ren fumbling on his phone, setting up his planned destinations for the day in his GPS app. 

They check out at nine, hauls their luggage at the back of the sedan and as soon as Masato buckles up on the passenger seat, he asks, "So where are we going?" then throws Ren a skeptical glare as he adds, "You do have something in mind, don't you? Or do you just plan to drive around until you find a place?"

Ren allows a smile to slide on his lips. "You worry too much, Hijirikawa. Of course, I have something in mind. We head first to Banshoji Temple, pray for our journey or whatever."

It was a little more than a ten-minute drive and luck seems to be on their side since there isn't a traffic jam on the shortest route. 

The temple isn't crowded with only a few patrons probably stopping by on their way to work or school. Some people turn heads their way, mostly school girls who whisper among themselves. "You think we should've worn disguises?" Ren asks, reaching out to curl his hand around Masato's forearm before increasing his pace, practically dragging his companion along with him. He's vaguely aware of the sounds of cameras going off around them. 

"On our next stop, we wear disguises," Masato declares as soon as they make it inside. A guide leads them to where they can ask for divine favors and Ren prays for safety and guidance and strength, the last two isn't exactly for him but rather for Masato.  
.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Friendly reminder that this hasn't been proofread or edited, I'm in a rush trying to finish this before deadline  
> \- Oh, and I haven't been to Japan so every place they visit is ripped off from Google maps and my flighty imagination
> 
> * * *

  


As they are leaving the safety confines of the temple, Ren says, "I've always wanted to go to Inuyama Castle," with eager delight similar to a child on his first field trip.

Masato finds it endearing, reminds him of the nine-year-old Ren who approached him at a party and asked if he was bored then later dragged him to a pond where they played in the water and that was the first time Masato learned that life could be fun, that it wasn't all rules and proper etiquette and strict obligations. 

Maybe going on this trip with Ren isn't so bad after all. It was because of his father's keen reminder of his role as a Hijirikawa heir that he lost Ren some years ago and he doesn't want the same thing to happen now that he has Ren back in his life. 

"How far is it?" He asks once they're in the car.

"About an hour drive." Ren eases the vehicle out of the parking area and into the street. "Probably a little longer since I plan to take the back roads instead of the expressway."

Confused, Masato asks, "Why take the longer route?" because he knows there are options to cut down the travel time.

"That's the beauty of a road trip, Hijirikawa," Ren recites as if it's something out of a sacred rule book.

Masato can only shrug. "That's fine I guess. You're the one driving not me."

The downside of taking back roads is that the streets are narrow and gives off a claustrophobic effect. What's good about it though is it that the scenery is a bit more relaxing, as if time slows down in this part of the city far removed from the busy urban life. He's glad Ren's the one driving though because he will surely get lost in this maze they call outlying area. 

When Ren chooses to make an impetuous stop over at a coffee shop along the suburban street they're passing through, Masato acknowledges in bitter silence that it will no doubt take them more than an hour to get to their – or specifically Ren's – target destination. He can't blame Ren though. The aroma of the coffee is so irresistible that Masato can't complain. It's a small place with only about eight tables inside but it provides a cozy and serene atmosphere that is perfect for anyone who seeks a break away from a hectic lifestyle. 

Ren is nursing a steaming cup of espresso, eyes fixed out the window when he blurts out, "Do you remember when we went to that gelato shop in Naples?" as if they've been having a smooth conversation instead of telepathically communicating with their respective warm beverages for the past five minutes.

The only reaction Masato can manage while he takes a sip of his matcha tea is an indifferent "mhmm." 

"After we got our ice cream, we went around the city and we were so scared we might get separated so we held on to each other real tight. I missed that, you know," Ren says, gaze sliding to meet Masato's and he almost drops his tea cup at the poignant tenderness shown on his friend's eyes. "I missed discovering new things with you."

"I think it was more like I held on to you because I was worried you'd leave me behind," Masato says as his mind revisits that particular memory.

Ren laughs softly, almost fondly. "I could never leave you behind, Hijirikawa, you know that, right?"

A sudden wave of nostalgia crashed over Masato and a clear recollection of _That Day_ – though he can't remember where exactly it was – flashed in his mind. _That Day_ , when his father had brought him along to another banquet and Ren was there, waving at him frantically as if he had another quest in mind but his father's hand heavy on his shoulder served as a vivid reminder of their conversation a few nights prior (though he'd hardly considered that a conversation because only his father spoke then) with his father telling him that he shouldn't be associating himself with Ren because he was a Jinguji and his family had been a long time rival of the Hijirikawa. He didn't understand it back then. But he'd been brainwashed by his father about the disadvantages of befriending a Jinguji and kept reminding him of it while he was growing up, so he accepted his father's words without question. 

Masato would be lying if he says he doesn't regret a single thing. Ren was the closest thing he had to a brother back then, a friend he could be himself with and wouldn't be judged (only teased). Cutting ties with Ren was probably the most painful thing Masato ever did in his rather underwhelming past.

So lost in self-reproach, Masato doesn't realize he has reached out across the table for Ren's hand until Ren entwines his fingers with Masato's and it's too late to pull his hand back. "I missed that, too," he says, though deep inside, what he means to tell Ren is _I missed you._

 

***

 

It's close to noon when they reach Inuyama and Ren practically hops off the car as soon as they're parked. The excitement bubbling in his chest isn't because they're at Inuyama castle – he doesn't particularly care about the historical place – but because he's with Masato. 

"Remember France?" Ren starts, unable to contain the smile that's been threatening to break out of his face. "When we braved to hop on a bus and went to Château de Loches?"

There's a gleam in Masato's eyes, barely hidden beneath his mask of indifference, when he says, "You mean when you kidnapped me from under my father's nose during that luncheon with some French politicians and dragged me to that creepy place that was practically twenty kilometers away from the hotel?" 

"I did what?" Ren feints bewilderment and offense. "You practically begged me to get you out of there. Or did your father torture that particular memory out of your pretty little head?"

Ren is seized with guilt when he sees the slight but visible wince on Masato's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said—"

"That reminds me," Masato interjects, regarding him with a sidelong glance. "You owe me for the entrance fee to that castle. I paid for it, remember?"

"Yeah." Ren shakes his head, snickering. "I'll pay for the admission this time if it makes you happy."

They saunter towards the main entrance, this time donned in disguises that they've picked up along the way – with a fedora crowning Ren's head (his hair gathered in a pony tail barely peeking underneath) and a pair of dark-rimmed reading glasses. Masato chooses a more subtle approach, simply tucking an Ascot cap over his head, which is pointless when it comes to decreasing chances of drawing attention because Masato looks… well, if Ren is to use Natsuki's vocabulary… cute and there are women – and men, to Ren's chagrin – already glancing their way.

Ren leads Masato out to the balcony overlooking the river. "Let's take a picture here," he says, throwing an arm around Masato who flinches at the sudden touch but relaxes soon enough. Ren holds his camera at arms length then snaps a few shots of them. He debates internally whether to post it at his Instagram account but realizes it may ruin the idea of this trip being in secret so he just sends their picture to the other guys in STARISH instead with the caption: 'Hijirikawa is with me and we're fine, just taking an impromptu road trip.'

Tokiya is the first to respond with _'I'm glad to hear that. You both enjoy yourselves. Drive safely, okay?'_ and the rest of the guys have similar reactions but the one who takes first prize is Syo whose message reads, _'I hope you don't come back here with Masato pregnant'_ that makes Ren practically burst with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Masato is watching him with furrowed brows and when Ren shows him what Syo has sent, his eyes comically widens. His cheeks immediately turn scarlet and he sputters incoherently, so unlike the usually cool and collected Masato that Ren knows and when Ren laughs some more, Masato smacks him on the arm and stomps back inside the castle.

 

***

 

The remark that Syo has thrown at them so casually has left an unequivocal tension in the air. It shouldn't have such discomfiting effect since it was meant as a joke but it perturbs Masato somehow. He doesn't realize he has moseyed out of the castle and has been walking incessantly until the strong grip on his arm stops him on his tracks. 

"Hey." The tenderness of Ren's voice wraps around him like a comforting blanket. "Are you okay? Sorry I laughed. But I wasn't actually laughing at you. It was more on Ochibi's—"

"I know." Really, Masato doesn't need Ren to apologize. Walking away with asinine irritation sizzling inside him is a display of downright immaturity so he should be the one apologizing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I…."

The lack of appropriate words that can best describe what he's feeling leaves a quiet drone between them until Ren says, "Tell you what," his grip loosening but his hand remains curled around Masato's arm. "Why don't we grab some take-outs and have lunch at the nearest park?"

With no fight left in him, Masato accedes and follows Ren back to the car. The park isn't far; barely five minutes drive. There's a deli across the street where Ren picks up a couple of sandwiches and canned cold tea for them and a melon pan just for Masato. 

They find a really good spot with park benches close to the edge of the hill overlooking the river. The area is near empty save for the elderly couple sitting at the far end and seems to be lost in their own little world. 

Ren still isn't speaking but Masato doesn't mind at all. He's fine with the muted companionship and placid ambiance. The cool spring breeze dances adagio around them in a lackadaisical swoop and slow twirls.

His earlier anxiety slowly seeps out of him and Masato feels calm enough to start nibbling on his food. He isn't really hungry but he finds the whole eating process calming. And Ren's amiable presence somehow keeps him sane. 

"Thank you," falls from his mouth, his filters clearly not working, but there's no turning back now, especially when Ren's mutters "hmm?" So Masato chances a glance at Ren and says, "Thank you. For being here."

One corner of Ren's mouth curls up. "And thank you for not pushing me away." His eyes then stray down on the hand he has resting on his lap, fingers closing around the sandwich wrapper he's been clutching. "You know what? We both may have been forced to believe that we're enemies while growing up, Hijirikawa, but I never actually listened to my father. I still considered you a friend. So I was hurt when you ignored me or turned me away every time I tried to make contact." Ren raises his arm and tosses the wrapper on the nearby trash can then he stares at the river with a faraway gaze. "But that's all in the past. I'm… I'm just glad we crossed paths again, even when we bicker half the time and always get under each other's skin. I’ll have that any other day that not have you in my life."

Ren's confession feels like a grip around his heart and strikes Masato right through the core of his conscience. This throws him into a steaming pool of guilt. His fear of his father has led him to become such an apathetic fiend and Masato has always hated that part of him. 

"I feel the same." Masato focuses on his own hands as he starts tearing on the edges of his sandwich wrapper. "Apologizing is probably inconsequential now but I do like to make amends." It's true. Now that he has this chance to rekindle his friendship with Ren, something he has been pushing aside for the past three years, Masato infers that the first feasible step to accomplish this is to be open, to unlock some secrets he should trust Ren with. So he braves to look at Ren when he says, "Not that I feel obligated but I deem an explanation for my earlier behavior is in order."

This may have been the magic word needed to get Ren's sky blue eyes shine with interest once more. "I'm listening."

Masato's throat feels dry all of a sudden so he takes a swig of his not-so-cold tea first. "The reason why Syo's text message rubbed me the wrong way earlier is because…," he peers at Ren through the corner of his eye, "much as I'm aware that it may have been a joke but the remark touched a layer of truth about myself that I've been keeping a secret. I'm a carrier and it's one of the things my father and I often debated about. He thinks it's a disgrace for a first born son of the Hijirikawa family to be cursed with the ability to bear a child."

"You're father is an idiot," Ren blurts out seemingly uncaring that he's speaking out of disrespect. "Doesn't he realize that it's a gift? I wish I was a carrier, but unfortunately, it doesn't run in our family. I have distant uncles and cousins who I've heard are carriers, but they didn't get that from the Jinguji side, so it's probably not in our genes."

Hearing that from Ren is highly reassuring so Masato shrugs off his remaining reservations. "I have several male cousins who I've heard have gotten pregnant already, but my father thinks they're insignificant and my case is entirely different." 

"What do you think?" Ren locks gazes with him and Masato recognizes it as a dare – a challenge for him to be honest.

"I think it's a gift." 

A sly smile forms on Ren's lips when he says, "Then you're father's opinion on the matter is insignificant."

Masato will be lying if he says it doesn't make him feel better because it does, like a ton of load has been lifted off his chest. "Thanks, Jinguji."

Ren hops up on his feet, grabs their empty cans and ambles toward the recycle bin to drop them. "I was thinking," he says, returning to the bench but he remains on his feet. "Maybe I'll let you choose our next destination. I was hoping to go to an onsen that probably has an inn or with an inn close by where we can stay for the night. Would you like to go to Minokamo that is less than half an hour away or wouldn't you mind driving a couple of hours or so to Takayama?"

Not ready to call it a day yet, Masato says, "I think another long drive will do us good, so Takayama I guess."

"Your wish is my command," Ren says, lowering his head and upper body, his right hand resting on top of where his heart is. 

"One condition though," Masato says as he leaves the bench. "I'm driving this time."

 

***

 

The firm grip on the curve of his shoulder is the first thing that registers and the voice that sounds so distant slowly pulls him out of slumber.

"Ren. Ren! We're here." It takes great effort but Ren manages to lift one eyelid open. "Man, you sleep like the dead," Masato says, his face still a blur. 

"Did I hear you call me by my first name?" He may have been half asleep but Ren is pretty sure of what he heard.

A derisive sound escapes Masato. "It's because you wouldn't respond to Jinguji, you dope."

"I'm flattered." Ren knows pushing Masato's buttons isn't advisable right now. His friend has practically laid his soul bare just hours ago, so his level of sensitivity may still be a bit high. But it's hard to resist teasing Masato because he finds his roommate more gorgeous when miffed. 

_Shit._ Ren's thoughts skid to a halt. _Did I just think of Hijirikawa as gorgeous?_

"Are you seriously going to just sit in the car for the rest of the day?" Masato is standing up front, one hand on his hip, glaring at Ren with a promise of merciless pain burning in his eyes.

"I'm coming, love," Ren says in jest and as he climbs out of the vehicle, he spies Masato's face dusted with a shade of crimson. _Twice in a day,_ he thinks and wonders what else can leave Hijirikawa Masato flustered. 

Once outside, Ren realizes that there is an inn right beside the onsen, so he asks, "Would you like to check for a room and get settled in first? Or would you rather hit the onsen now?"

Lines form between Masato's eyebrows. "Hmm. I guess getting a room first would be a smarter choice."

"Couldn't agree more." Ren heads to the back of the car with Masato to retrieve their luggage then they march towards the main lobby of the inn. "We'd like to get a couple of rooms, please," Ren tells the middle-aged woman behind the reception counter who regards him with a frown.

"We're fully booked," she barks, leaning on her folded arms over the counter as if to get a closer look and Ren wonders if they should've kept their disguises on. "We only have three unoccupied rooms but two of which are already reserved so that leaves only one room available. You can try the two other inns in the area, but I can't guarantee that they aren't full."

Ren tilts his head to glance at Masato, who merely nods so Ren takes that as an affirmation and tells the attendant, "That's fine. We'll take that one."

"I'm so exhausted I don't think I have enough energy left to hop around the town and look for a place to stay," Masato says while treading down the hallway of the second landing, looking for their designated room.

"That makes two of us," Ren says, internally celebrating his luck because he did wish to share a room with Masato now that they're reconnecting.

"At least there are two futons." Masato drags his luggage over to the mattress laid out farther from the window, asking, "Do you mind if I take this one?" 

"Not at all." Ren doesn't bother unpacking, neither does Masato. It's pointless since they're only staying for a night. 

It's roughly an hour to sundown when they enter the onsen and Ren is relieved to see that most people are already on their way out. Hoping that there are only a few patrons left inside, Ren requests for a more private section but the man behind the counter explains that it isn't possible.

"It's okay, Jinguji." Masato claims that he isn't fazed at the idea of sharing a bath with strangers, so Ren just asks the man to point them to the least occupied area. 

That's how they end up outdoors, where the bath is divided into three sections and only one of them is occupied by three business-age men. 

Satisfied, they proceed to the shower cubicles to wash down and Ren's the first to make it back to the bath. The warm water crawls up his body as Ren lowers himself, feeling the heat penetrating his skin and soothing his muscles.

Once seated, Ren closes his eyes and rests his head against the stony edge. He fails to sense Masato approaching until he speaks, says, "Don't fall asleep, Jinguji," prompting Ren's eyes to spring open and his breath catches at the sight before him.

The shaft of soft yellow-orange light peeking through the trees surrounding the area bathes Masato in an ethereal glow, so beautiful that Ren couldn't tear his eyes away.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is getting longer, it's out of my control. I'm manipulating the post date because this is still for the challenge that ended on Dec. 31.  
> \- I included links to places where Ren and Masato supposedly had taken pictures. I suggest you check it out because they're a must see.  
> \- Travel time indicated is based on Google maps. If this is wrong, then blame Google maps or my laziness to find other resources  
> .  
> 
> 
> * * *

  


The sun has pushed its way through the clouds that are drifting like pale brocade above them by the time they leave Takayama. It's approximately a two-and-a-half-hour drive to their next destination, three including quick stops along the way.

When they reach Ena, Ren parks the car in the business district closest to the dock. "The first boat ride is at nine," he says, leading Masato down the street. They're back wearing disguises, just in case. "We have enough time to grab some breakfast." 

There's a quaint tea house just a few walks ahead where the sweet smell of fresh blend wafting from inside lures Masato like a moth to a fire. It's close to nine when they finish their meal and they spend the rest of the time leisure-walking towards the dock.

Most of the people boarding the boat seem to be in the mid-twenties to mid-forties age bracket, some with children, so Masato isn't at all surprised that no one spares them a second glance. Maybe the disguises help somehow. Or maybe they don’t need it. 

Ren takes his hat off once they're seated, laying it on his lap and leans back in a languid manner. He's gracious enough to let Masato sit by the window so he can watch the scenic view of Ena Valley unfold before them in a majestic landscape of lush green, sprinkled with assorted colors of spring. 

For a moment, Masato pretends he's in another world far from his reality – a reality filled with family obligations and worries and tribulations.

"Look there, Hijirikawa," Ren says, breathing against his ear. He props his chin on Masato's shoulder so he can look out the window and gesture at the odd rock formations that glide past them. "Let's take a picture." Ren holds out his phone and rests his head against Masato's so they can fit on the screen with [(what Ren has referred to as) the lion rock and the valley](http://travelerfolio.com/tf3/photos/2013/10/ena-gorge-cruise-rock-formation-japan.jpg%20) stretched out behind them providing a perfect background.

Of course, every photo they take gets sent to the other guys with Ren adding a caption, usually of the place. Otoya is the first to respond this time, with a message that reads: "No fair! I want to go there with you guys!" Masato can almost hear him bellowing with a childlike whine.

It would have been wonderful indeed to have their other friends here, but Masato can just imagine how chaotic it will be with an overly eager Natsuki, an awestruck Cecil, an energetic Syo and a hyperactive Otoya with Tokiya constantly berating the redhead. 

Perhaps at another given time. This trip is meant for him and Ren alone.

His thought process is disrupted when Ren says, "Do you remember when we planned to go on a boat ride in Venice?" 

"Yeah." It's one of the promises they made to each other that never came to pass because Masato had to fly back to Japan with his parents the day after the autumn banquet. 

A sigh passes through Ren's lips, breath warm against Masato's neck. "You said it would be too chilly so I told you I'd hold you and keep you warm and it would be romantic." The memory causes heat to bloom on his cheeks, just like it did at the time Ren had whispered those exact words in his ear.

Masato stumbles around his head, unable to respond, so he just watches the scenery with Ren leaning on him while taking pictures until the boat ride is over.

Just as they're ambling down the dock, Masato's phone beeps several times and the screen indicates four messages waiting in his inbox. The first is from his father, practically demanding to let him know where he is. The next is from Shining, which is a short and simple, _'Your father is a pain in the ass.'_ The last two are from Tokiya, which reads: _'I hope there's wifi wherever you are because I'm sending you a link that you must check out.'_ And perhaps as an afterthought, he adds, _'Better yet, let Ren read it for you.'_

His insides twist with a disquieting inkling that he debates internally whether to completely ignore Tokiya's message or yield in to the curiosity that keeps clawing at the back of his mind. Curiosity wins so he asks Ren, "Do you know any wifi hotspot around?" 

Ren's eyebrow arches up inquisitively but he doesn't raise any question, just says, "I have a portable device in the car." 

So ten minutes later, Masato's thumb trembles over the link that Tokiya has sent, and he jerks when Ren says, "Just get it done and over with, Hijirikawa," in that hollow commanding voice he rarely uses. 

An article spreads across the screen and Masato nearly hurls the phone when he sees the headline: **'Hijirikawa Masato Announces Engagement, Could Rumors of Quitting STARISH Be True?'**

Masato only realizes that his hand is shaking when Ren places his own on top of his, covering the phone in the process. "Relax, Hijirikawa. I'm sure the president's people are already working on some damage control."

"I know but still…." Masato can't find the right words to express the anger broiling inside him at the moment.

Ren gets the car started. "Why don't we make a little detour? I know a place where you can let off some steam."

There doesn't seem to be any other choice left than to acquiesce so Masato nods, placing his full trust on Ren.

After checking his phone, Ren says, "It's not too far, just about forty minutes away," and they're back on the road soon enough with Ren humming to the tune of 'Welcome to UtaPri World.' He is so contagious that Masato finds himself humming along. 

Just as promised, the drive is quick. As soon they pass through a sign that says 'Welcome to Fujimidai Highland,' Ren announces, "We're almost there," and he's soon pulling up in front of a cottage with a sign 'Ropeway Heavens' at the main entrance.

Masato simply trails after Ren and keeps his distance while Ren talks to an attendant. The man leads them out through a back door and when Masato's eyes fall on the rows of aerial lifts, his leg seizes to move. Ren looks back over his shoulder and says, "You're not afraid of heights, are you, Hijirikawa?" with a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Of course not," he spits out and climbs inside a car ahead of Ren. Masato can feel his stomach descending when the lift starts to move and as soon as it's gliding along a rope with miles of empty space below them, Masato grabs Ren's arm on impulse.

Ren doesn't laugh though, doesn't even make a sound, just shifts his arm until Masato's hand slides into his and they stay like that for a while, fingers entwined, and Masato has a sudden flash of all those instances some ages ago wherein Ren had held his hand whenever he felt just a tad scared or ill at ease.

The ride seems to take forever that Masato keeps wishing they're back on solid ground. He twitches at the slightest tremble but the feeling of Ren's thumb stroking his wrist and his pulse point is enough to placate him.

When they reach the opposite side, Ren doesn't release his hand. Instead, he drags him along, leading him through rows of cottages and souvenir shops and into a narrow trail. 

"My brother brought me here once," Ren says, while they trudge along the stony path. "I was deeply upset at my father after he confiscated my mother's possessions, the only connection I had with her, and discarded them. I… I wanted to run away, but Seiichirou caught me and brought me here." They stop in a small clearing that has a breathtaking view of the valley. It feels like they're on top of the world. "He told me to gather all my frustrations right at the center of my chest then release it in a scream." Ren finally lets his hand go. "Why don't you give it a try," he says with a jerk of his head, gesturing at the open space that seems to extend endlessly.

"I don't know, Jinguji." The idea itself is ridiculous and Masato doesn't see how this can potentially help him but Ren gives him The Look that is both reassuring and challenging at the same time. So Masato steps forward, thinks of his father – of how his father dictates everything and strips him off of his freedom, leaving him with no absolute control of his life, of his future – until he feels the weight of aggravation building up in his chest, and it stings like a heartburn that he finds it hard to breathe. He struggles to draw air into his lungs, holds it for as long as he can, and exhales, releasing his anger, yelling, "I hate you father!"

His voice resonates back at him, repeating his words until it evanesces into a void. And it somehow purges the heavy burden that has taken up residence inside him. All that's left is these tiny prickling in his heart but the feeling of Ren's hand on his shoulder eases it slowly out of his system. This doesn't solve his predicament, that he knows, but at least he's calm enough to enjoy the rest of their trip.

They're back in the aerial lift when Ren asks, "How are you feeling?"

Considering that he no longer feels like he's being ripped off from the inside, Masato manages a smile. "Better." The hum of quietude that follows puts him at ease and Masato watches the trees and everything below as the lift glides along without him feeling queasy anymore. "Thank you, Ren."

Ren's lips stretch into a smile wide enough to split his face in two, blue eyes sparkling. "You called me by my first name again."

Masato shrugs, says, "Seems appropriate at this moment," as nonchalant as he can manage, hoping Ren won't hear how loud his heartbeat is. A gasp is forced out of him when Ren pulls him close, their chest slamming together as Ren wraps his arms around him, face pressed against the side of his face. 

When the initial shock dissipates, Masato likewise wraps his arms around Ren's waist and relaxes in Ren's embrace. They stay like that until the lift reaches the end of the rope. 

 

***

 

Once they're able to refuel – literally the car and figuratively themselves – they head straight to Magome without making quick stops. Though Ren has originally intended to make Shiojiri their last stop for the day, he asks Masato, "Would you like to stay here for the night? I didn't make any reservations, but I can try pulling some strings."

"Nah." Masato pauses for a while to regard the row of old houses that seems to have been taken right out of a history textbook about the Edo period with evident admiration. "It's still early. We have time for another couple of hours or so drive. You did say you made reservations at a ryokan in Shiojiri, right?"

"More like a hotel, but yes." Ren thinks they need a break from traditional inns with hot springs for a day, not after having spent the entire night tossing and turning because he can't get Masato's naked form out of his damn mind. It wasn't even the first time he'd seen Masato naked, but that night was… well, different. He can't even pinpoint a rational reason why it is… well, different… only that he's very aware of the presence of a knot in his chest.

"We should get some souvenirs for the guys," Masato says after a while and Ren belatedly realizes they've been promenading along the cobblestone streets wordlessly.

After asking a couple of locals for directions, Ren leads Masato up a slope that leads to a few souvenir shops where they pick up some stuffs the other guys won't probably need, except for the hand-woven hat they've picked up for Syo and a small hand-crafted wooden toy for Natsuki which he will no doubt find cute.

A shop that sells freshly made rice crackers attracts Masato who stares at the delicacy with explicit interest, mouth undoubtedly frothing. Ren doesn't even bother asking Masato if he wants to try it, just buys a pack which they share. There's a slight twitch in his chest at the sight of Masato's eyes practically twinkling after having a bite, reminding him of the pretty little boy that looked at the gelato Ren had bought for him like it was a rare piece of treasure, so Ren decides to buy more for the road, and then some to bring home to the other guys.

They pass a house with an incredibly beautiful landscape despite the limited space and the elderly couple who owns it is kind enough to allow them to have their pictures taken in their garden. They have quite a collection of photos – [one beside an old watermill at the foot of the long flight of stairs](http://travel.kankou-gifu.jp/image.php?w=420&p=.&f=/db_img/cl_img/11/main.jpg) they eventually climb; [some in front of the old Edo-style houses](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/02/bf/74/be/magome.jpg); [near Eishoji Temple with the astounding view of the mountains](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/08/e4/13/c3/eishoji-temple.jpg) behind them; [by one of the many bear bells along the road](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/08/e4/13/f8/eishoji-temple.jpg) which Ren eventually rings to Masato's horror (only because Ren lies about the purpose of the bell is to lure bears); and at the tea house where they come to rest for a while, to have some tea and to try out the kurikinton and dango that the town serves as their specialty.

Ren pretends to sip on his tea while he sneaks a peek on Masato's phone. The latter is busy saving their pictures in a folder which he names 'road trip with my best friend.' He almost spits the tea back into his cup after reading it, feeling his heart swelling with something he can't name. Masato has always been indifferent, or at least that's what Ren sees him as, never acknowledging him as a friend in a special way – apart from how Masato recognizes all members of STARISH as friends collectively – but being referred to as his best friend unravels an unidentified emotion inside Ren. 

"What?" Masato asks with a frown, regarding Ren as if Ren has just been caught with his hand inside the forbidden cookie jar.

"Nothing," Ren says, finishing his tea and popping the last piece of his kurikinton in his mouth. "You ready to go? We have a long drive ahead of us, if you still want to go sightseeing before we reach Shiojiri."

"Yeah, sure." Masato pushes himself off the floor to get on his feet, follows Ren out the door and into the streets all the way back to where they left the car earlier.

Masato's eyes light up with delight as soon as they reach Nagiso. He practically jumps off the car before Ren can properly park and when Ren catches up to him, Masato already has his phone out and he starts taking pictures of the historical houses along the asphalt-covered streets. "I could live here," he says with a wistful smile he rarely displays – one that makes Ren's heart ache.

"I could, too." Ren wonders though if he can survive in such a place far removed from the modern era, but being here seems to make Masato happy and that's what's important.

When they get to Okuwa, Ren asks, "Can you still handle at least half an hour walk?" to which Masato snorts and claims he isn't tired yet. So Ren hires someone to take them on a nature trail in Atera Valley where they cross wooden bridges over streams and take a hike near waterfalls. "I've always wanted to take you camping," Ren confesses when the guide shows them a perfect spot for such activity.

The eager and hopeful look Masato gives him when he says, "I'd like that. Maybe we can do that later?" drives away the exhaustion that's creeping slowly up his back.

"I'll consult my ever so reliable map and see if I can find a good camping ground along the way," Ren promises, unable to stop his hand from reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind Masato's ear, which earns him a lovely sight of Masato blushing and he's struck with déjà vu of him doing the exact same thing – when he made the same promise as they looked at the stars while on the deck of a cruise ship. And his heartbeat ceases. Figuratively.

His original plan stops at Shiojiri and Ren thinks he'll decide where to go next when they get there. Fate is probably working with him when he checks the map and he sees that Lake Kawaguchi is barely two hours away, odd enough, it's where one of their family vacation houses is located. 

"Maybe we can go camping there," he says after telling Masato about it. "I know we have some camping gears at the cottage and we can camp out near the lake then maybe stay out for the night, or if it gets too chilly, we can just head back indoors."

Masato agrees and says, "That sounds like a plan." 

They practically just drive through Agematsu and stops at Fukushima only because Masato claims he needs to use a restroom. They find one at a ryokan and the lady who runs it is kind enough to allow them to use the public toilet.

While waiting for Masato, Ren calls his brother to ask about the vacation home. 

"I'll call the caretaker so he can wait for you on the day you expect to arrive," Seiichirou states in his usual business-like tone, but then his voice becomes softer and is laced with worry when he says, "Are you sure about this, Ren? I mean whatever you're doing right now can bite you in the ass. He can turn his back on you and leave you again at a snap of his father's fingers, you know."

Ren understands his brother's concern. After all, Seiichirou had been there for him when Ren went through a downward spiral as a consequence to his bitter realization that he and Masato had fallen apart. 

"I know, Nii-san. It's just… he needs me right now."

"I understand," Seiichirou says with a sigh. "Just, don't hope too much and give all of you like you did back then, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt again." 

Ren doesn't like the way Seiichirou speaks to him like he's twelve again, but he can see where his brother is coming from. "Don't worry, I won't." 

The trip through the post towns along Kisoji route stretches on that it's almost sunset by the time they reach Narai. Masato doesn't seem to get tired of seeing historical houses, even though they've gone through the past nine towns with similar sceneries to offer. 

After a quick stop at the museum and Shizume Shrine and Daihoji Temple, Ren brings Masato to Kiso Bridge that leads to Mizube Park. 

It's when they stop at the middle of the arched bridge when Masato asks, "You know, I've been wondering. Why do you seem to know so much about the post towns we've visited?"

Ren leans on the railing with his elbows and gazes far ahead as if his eyes are trying to see the distant past. "After that trip to Fujimidai Highland, my brother and I drove through this route and all along, I was hoping I could have the chance to bring you here someday thinking that you'd probably love to see these places but…." He debates whether to be honest, to lay his soul bare.

"But what?" Masato prompts when the wordless minutes tiptoes around them.

Heaving a sigh, Ren shifts to face his friend. "But we had a falling out. So everything I planned and wished to do with you became nothing but a hopeless dream."

Another stretch of silence falls upon them with only the sound of the wind blowing past can be heard. Ren leans back on the railing, watching the branches of the sakura trees at the park sway languidly, its leaves fluttering in the air.

Then Masato speaks, voice shaky when he says, "I'm sorry, Jinguji. For throwing away our friendship." 

And when Ren turns to him, he feels his heart crack at seeing Masato's teary eyes. 

"Hey." Ren reaches out and cups Masato's cheek, catching the lone drop of tear that rolls down with his thumb. "It's okay. I knew back then it couldn't be helped. Even my father insisted I distance myself from you and I couldn't do a damn thing. But that was then. We're here now, back together and we can have all the adventures we've missed to make up for it, right?"

Something breaks through the surface of Masato's eyes, a vulnerability Ren hasn't seen before. He is so caught in the moment that all rationality leaves his brain, his self-control shatters, and he leans in to press his lips against Masato's.

Ren snaps out of his daze when Masato shoves him, his eyes wide, cheeks tinged with the darkest shade of red. "I…" Masato says, averting his gaze, "I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm tired," then he marches off, tracing their steps back to where they came from.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it gets longer.

  


It's nearly dark when they pass through Niekawa, deciding against stopping by and instead agreeing to head straight to Hirookatakaide where Ren has booked a hotel room for them to stay for the night.

Things have become awkward between them since they left Narai, the tension growing thick by the minute. Masato's mind is still reeling from that unexpected kiss, so lost in his own head that he and Ren have hardly exchanged words, just an offhand "would you like to stop here?" from Ren and a curt "no" from him.

They remain civil though, enough to have dinner together, and then Masato struggles to find a way to avoid Ren without seeming so, claiming that he's tired and heads to the bathroom to take a warm shower before hitting the sack.

The warm water pelting down his body doesn't have the soothing effect he has hoped for, every nerve aches and his temples throb from too much thinking. 

The light knock startles him that he almost grabs his towel to cover himself up on impulse. Almost. Immediately remembering he has locked the door, Masato drops his arm. 

"I'm going out for a bit," Ren calls out. "Don't wait up. I have my own key anyway." 

Masato doesn't even respond, just listens to the telltale sound of the door opening and closing within a five-second time frame. Relief stirs in his chest but the moment he steps out of the bathroom, he is hyperaware of Ren's absence that it causes a dull pain to nestle in his heart.

Sleeping becomes a Herculean task. Not even the exhaustion crawling up his body helps in bringing him down to a tranquil state. His eyes keep seeking his phone to check the time. 

One hour has passed by and still no Ren. Masato wonders where he's gone to. Maybe to a bar. Ren's at a legal drinking age now and given their current situation, Masato can't blame him if he develops a sudden craving for alcohol.

Two hours roll by and his roommate isn't back yet. Should he start to worry? It's past ten and they've both gone beyond this hour when they have been busy with individual projects. It's not like him to feel agitated, but the roiling in his gut won't settle and he needs to do something to preoccupy his mind. 

Calling Tokiya seems to be the logical option. He answers after two rings and greets him with a straightforward, "I've been wondering when you'd call me."

Confused, Masato says, "I'm sorry?"

Tokiya breathes out audibly. "Ren called just ten minutes ago. He sounds awfully drunk and keeps on babbling on how…" The pregnant pause that follows has Masato start pacing around the room. "Well, he said he kissed you and now he's not sure if it was a stupid thing to do."

"Stupid thing?" Masato can feel the ire simmering in his chest. "Here I am all rattled because he kissed me and I can't come up with a decent interpretation why my chest feels like it's close to imploding and he has the audacity to think that kissing me is probably a stupid thing?"

"Calm down, Hijirikawa-san," Tokiya speaks with a pacifying tone he usually reserves for Otoya but this somehow reminds Masato why he has called Tokiya in the first place – to be placated. "I'm sure that was just Ren's intoxicated mind talking."

"What else did he say?" Masato asks now out of curiosity because he doubts Ren would come spilling his heart to him when Ren is clearly on a mission to put a distance between them if tonight's escapade is anything to go by. Or. Perhaps he is to blame as well because Masato hasn't exactly been receptive for the past hours.

"I'm not in the position to tell you," is what Tokiya says candidly, using a pitch that firmly stays in a monotonous level which only suggests he's restraining himself from inappropriate revelation. "I suggest you two sit down and talk about this. Don't push him away, Hijirikawa-san."

Tokiya has a point though so Masato agrees without question. "Alright. I'll do that."

He waits another couple of hours but fatigue soon catches on and he's drifting into a half-asleep-half-awake state when his subconscious detects a distant click and not long after he hears a distinct thump as if something – or someone – has fallen.

His eyes spring open to find a figure on the floor and this prompts him to jump off the bed, turn on the bedside lamp and rush to his friend's side.

Ren reeks of alcohol and he's mumbling words that Masato won't even dare to decipher because Ren sounds like he's speaking in an alien tongue.

When he throws Ren's arm over his shoulder to help him up, Masato's nose catches another scent that is definitely not liquor. Apart from the usual perfume and aftershave that Ren wears, something Masato has grown accustomed to over the years, there's a trace of a completely different fragrance – a fruity note of berries with a pleasant whiff of flowers and vanilla coiling around it and a base of what seems to be soft musk – so not Ren's but clearly another person's. 

The implication sends a pang straight to Masato's heart, but he ignores that uncomfortable twinge and drags Ren over to his bed. Once he has Ren lying flat on his back, Masato takes off his shoes and socks and jacket with a bit of difficulty. When he leans over Ren to push a pillow underneath his head, Masato spies the purple-reddish mark on Ren's neck. This causes his emotions to spin out of axis, making him feel tremendously dizzy, and what little air he has in his lungs is squeezed out that breathing becomes difficult, as if he's deprived of oxygen.

Masato's legs refuse to function properly that he practically crawls back to his bed and slide underneath his blanket. His eyes are blurry and only when he blinks does he realize that tears are brimming on the surface. Why is he crying? Why does the thought of Ren being with a woman make him feel like he's being stabbed from the inside? Why? Why? Why?

 

***

 

Left with no other choice but to surrender the wheel to Masato, Ren sinks into the passenger seat with a groan. His head still throbs and his brain feels like cotton. The temptation to tease Masato, to tell him, to kiss Ren's headache away, pretty please, prances in his hindbrain but the rational part of him holds up a flag of reminder that doing such will only add fuel to the fire. A fire, he notes, that seems to have grown bigger since this morning, leaving Ren to wonder what the fuck happened last night.

All he can recall is that he had gone to a bar just outside Shiojiri, and he had a couple of drinks, maybe more, until he spotted this girl who looked lost like he was and they shared a smile when their eyes met. He joined her later on the table – just to talk, he swears – then bought her a drink. And maybe… maybe, somewhere between inebriation and desperation and just feeling fucking shit about himself, he started kissing her, and there might have been some necking involved as well because.

"Fuck." Ren mutters under his breath, fingers straying over the spot in his neck where he has seen a prominent purplish mark when he checked himself in the mirror earlier. 

Masato turns the radio on, eyes fixed on the road ahead. He's been quiet since this morning – well, quieter than he's been since they've left Narai yesterday, if that makes any sense. There's a disturbing difference, he seems more distant and cold that Ren is afraid he might not be able to reach him if he doesn't do a damn thing right away. 

They're driving into the vicinity of Lake Kawaguchi when Ren speaks. "You know, if you're not feeling up to it, we can just simply drive straight back home to the dorms."

"I'm not going back," is Masato's terse response, fingers visibly tightening around the wheel. "If that's what you want, you can go back on your own. I can just get off here and take a cab to a train station."

"Where will you go?" Memories of Masato turning away and ignoring him regardless of how loud his voice had been when calling out Masato's name flashed in Ren's mind. 

"None of your business." The finality in Masato's tone incites dread to twist in Ren's gut, taut to the point of making Ren feel nauseous.

"Look, Hijirikawa, if this is about the kiss—"

"We are not doing this now, Jinguji."

"Yes we are, whether you like it or not. Stop running away from me, for crying out loud, Masato!" Ren belatedly realizes he has blurted all that in a raised voice when the car swerves a little. "Fine. We'll talk when we get to the cottage."

It takes another ten minutes or so before they're finally pulling up in front of his family vacation house. It's been four years since he's been at this place, but nothing much has changed it seems. Their caretaker, Tanaka, came out as soon as Ren steps out of the car. The man doesn't look like he's aged since the last time Ren saw him, well apart for the barely visible gray streaks on his hair. 

"Tanaka-san," he says in greeting.

Tanaka bows before him, says, "Ren-sama, it's good to see you again," in that eager and genial way Ren is familiar with.

"Yes. I apologize for the short notice, but I appreciate you being here to greet us," Ren says, barely aware of Masato unloading both their luggage. 

"The pleasure is mine, Ren-sama." Tanaka takes their bags and leads them inside, past the genkan and into the living room. "I have a guest room ready for Hijirikawa-san, and your room has been cleaned. There's food in the kitchen as well. Seiichirou-sama says you'll be staying for a couple of nights at the most? Should I arrange for a cook to come by?"

"I don't think that would be necessary, thank you," Ren says, already planning to be the one to take charge of their meals, if Masato will still act like Ren doesn't exist.

"If there isn't anything else then, I'll leave you be." Tanaka hands him a set of labeled keys. "If you need anything, just call me."

"Thank you, Tanaka-san." Ren sees the caretaker out the door and when he returns to the living room, he catches Masato standing by the console table and holding a framed photo. At closer look, Ren realizes that it's one of him and Masato when they were little, taken at the rooftop of a hotel at Times Square New York where they snuck out to watch the ball drop while their respective families were at one of the parties being held at the hotel lobby. "That's the only memory I have of a genuinely happy new year," Ren says when Masato turns to him. "I made several copies of that photo. I actually keep one in my room back home." Ren is certain though that his father had discarded that particular copy Masato is holding so he wonders why it's on display. Although he has a gut feeling that Seiichirou is the mastermind behind this and has roped Tanaka into bringing it out. 

"I see." Masato places the frame back on the table but doesn't turn back around to meet Ren's gaze. 

"Do you want to talk now? Or would like to settle in first?" Ren asks when wordless minutes seem to expand between them once more. The tension's too thick that Ren can almost feel it clawing at his skin.

Masato doesn't respond right away, just walks over to the window and looks out in the distance. "Why did you kiss me?" he says after what seems like eternity then he faces Ren with such an open expression – hopeful, scared, worried, confused, pained all weaved into a poignant appearance – that makes Ren's heart bleed.

"I…." To think he's been preparing for this. Now Ren is at a loss for rectitude. He knows he needs to be honest, but stringing words together to describe all the jumbled emotions stirring inside him isn't as easy as he had imagined.

A frown forms on Masato's lips. "You know what, forget I asked." He moves towards his luggage then starts hauling his rolling bag behind him and says, "If you can tell me where the guest room is, I'd appreciate it. I'd like to rest for a while, if you don't mind."

"Wait." Ren grabs hold of Masato's arm when Masato attempts to walk past him. "I thought you said we would talk."

Masato's shoulders sag, as if he feels utterly defeated. "I don't think I'd like to hear your reason, if you have any," he says then his head snaps up to pin Ren in place with a fiery gaze. "I don't even know why I asked. I suppose you just make it a habit of kissing anyone whenever you feel like it."

"I don't," Ren says on impulsive defense, because he really doesn't. Well, maybe he did in the not so distant past but. It's different. This time, it's different. _Fuck!_ To hell with holding back. "I admit, I had my guard down at the time so I… I ended up expressing in the most straightforward way I know how what I have been trying to suppress all these months, okay?"

Lines appear on Masato's forehead. "What are saying, Jinguji?"

 _Fuck!_ There's no turning back now. "Damn it, Hijirikawa!" _Why do you do this to me?_ Ren cards his fingers through his hair. "What I'm trying to say is… well, every moment I spent with you this past year I… Fuck! I don't know anymore! I think I've fallen in love with you."

There's a flash of hurt on Masato's eyes, which Ren doesn't get. He worries that maybe he's been too forward, if he's really done it this time and is gradually (or instantly) pushing Masato away. "Look, I… I didn't want to tell you this because I was afraid I might lose you. Again. Please." _Please don't leave me._

"I don't believe you." Masato's jaw appears to be set, sharp lines appearing between his eyebrows. "You dare tell me you've fallen in love with me when just last night you were no doubt making out with someone else?"

"What?" _I was… what?_ Ren is overwhelmed with utter confusion and it must've shown on his face because Masato huffs out in what is clearly disapproval. Then it clicks on his head, realization dawning. The drinks. The girl. The kissing. The groping. _Fuck!_ How can he forget? More importantly, how did Masato know? _Oh shit, yeah, the hickey._ "I got drunk, okay?" he blurts out.

Masato crosses his arms and fixes Ren with a condemning glare. "So is it common practice for you to kiss or sleep with anyone you come across with when you're intoxicated?" 

"No!" Ren can't even begin to understand Masato's reaction. Gone is his usual mask of apathy, Masato looks impossibly livid. The last time Ren has seen him like this was when… when Ren was flirting with Haruka, goading her to choose him as her partner. Could Masato be— "Why are getting so worked up anyway?"

The tinge of crimson that blooms on Masato's cheeks spreads all over his face all the way to the tips of his ears. He grabs the handle of his rolling luggage and drags it all the way up the stairs. 

Ren refuses to let him escape so he trails after Masato, who stomps into one of the bedrooms and attempts to close the door but Ren is quick to block it with his arm. "Talk to me, Hijirikawa. Why are you so furious over the idea of me making out with someone else? Are you jealous?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, Jinguji. I don't particularly care who you lock lips with."

"That's not exactly what's written on your face." 

Masato visibly stiffens and he puffs out a short, strangled breath as if he's choked, causing Ren to lower his arm and his confrontational determination is flipped further off balance when he sees tears welling up in Masato's eyes. His blue-haired friend gnaws on his lower lip, looking terribly conflicted and just as Ren is about to pacify him, tell him to just rest and they'll talk some other time, Masato utters, "You're right," with a shaky voice, and he takes a deep breath before continuing with, "I was jealous, okay? Are you happy now?" then slams the door in Ren's face.

  



	5. Chapter 5

  


His knees feel too weak that he's unable to stay up on his feet so Masato collapses on the bed and just lies there, spread-eagled and staring at the ceiling while willing his thoughts to stop spinning and his heart to stop hammering against his ribcage.

 _Damn it! Why did I say that?_ He swears internally as the words he has inadvertently thrown on Ren's face echo in his ears. He curses his filters for failing him yet again. _But it's the truth, isn't it?_ says the voice from somewhere at the back of his mind, reminding him how the green monster has reared its ugly head that night at the hotel. Damn conscience. Damn everything. 

Worse is that Ren's blunt confession has raked through his core, leaving him raw and shaken. 

_I think I've fallen in love with you._

Those words, spoken in Ren's dulcet voice, play on loop in his head, whirling incessantly like a raging cyclone, leaving his emotions in utter disorder.

Masato rolls over and presses his face against the quilt, inhaling the smell of mild laundry detergent and fabric softener. Clearly, the bed is freshly made. He wonders how much trouble Tanaka has gone through to prepare the cottage for them. 

With that thought, Masato pushes himself off the mattress. He can't stay inside the room like an ungrateful brat forever. Sooner or later, he'll have to face Ren anyway, whether he sorts himself out and gets his bearings straight. Ren has gone out of his way to help take his mind off of his current predicament with his father and even had their family caretaker take his time to get this place ready. 

Muttering a silent prayer that he doesn't implode soon, Masato drags himself out of the room and patters down the stairs, hoping that Ren has likewise shut himself in his own bedchamber. If that's the case, then maybe Masato can make up for his immature outburst by preparing lunch.

The cottage isn't too big, just enough to house a small family that wants to spend the weekend away from the busy city. So it doesn't take long for Masato to figure out where the kitchen is, especially with the enticing aroma of tomatoes and herbs and garlic wafting in the air like some beacon, guiding him to his targeted destination. 

Ren is puttering around the small space, donned in white apron, his hair gathered in a ponytail and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up just above his elbows. He must've sensed Masato approaching because he looks over his shoulder just as Masato saunters into the kitchen without so much of the slightest noise.

"Hey," Ren says with a slight curve of his lips that comes off as a reluctant smile. "I hope you're hungry and don't mind Italian. There seems to be an abundant stock of ingredients for meatball spaghetti and some other pasta dishes."

"I don't mind at all." If Masato were to be honest, he likes Ren's cooking, especially his Italian cuisine. "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I got it covered," Ren says then he taps the wooden spoon on the edge of the pot and places it on the small plate sitting at the counter. "You can set the table, if that's okay."

"Sure," Masato acquiesces with a shrug. Ren shows him where the plates, cutlery and chopsticks are so he busies himself while listening to Ren whistling a familiar tune that Masato knows is an Italian love song. His heart flutters at the thought. 

Once dinner is set and they're both sitting across each other, saying, "Itedakimasu," in unison, the air around them stills as they fall into a perturbing silence. Masato can feel Ren's eyes on him even though Ren isn't blatantly looking. 

_Say something,_ his conscience hisses.

Masato pushes a chopsticks-full of spaghetti into his mouth, savoring the flavor that burst through his taste buds and finds a perfect excuse to break the ice. "This is really good, Jinguji," he says, chancing a quick glance at his companion. His heart does a back flip when he catches Ren watching him with guarded interest.

"Thanks. Glad you like it," Ren says rather timidly, which is a rather rare display because Masato can't recall an instance wherein he'd seen a shy side of Jinguji Ren. It's completely out of character. He chortles at the thought, causing Ren to cock an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Masato shakes his head, saying, "Nothing," then takes a quick bite on a piece of meatball in an attempt to evade the conversation. Focusing on his meal proves to be difficult though because he can sense the weight of Ren's gaze boring holes on his forehead. 

"By the way," Ren says, eyes glinting. "How do you find my room?"

"Your room?" Masato asks, confused.

A sly smile slides on Ren's lips. "The room you burst into. It's mine, or at least, it's the one I often occupy."

Completely dumbfounded, Masato loses his composure and sputters, "T-that's your r-room? Ah-I'm sorry, Jinguji, I—"

"No, no, it's fine." Ren waves his hand, soft chuckles fluttering out of his mouth. "I mean, it's not like I keep personal effects in there. Like I said, it's just the room I usually occupy. But if you feel comfortable in it, you can stay there."

Masato can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Thank you. I haven't actually unpacked, so I can move to the guest room later."

"Well, we probably won't need them if we are to camp out later," Ren says, eyes flicking over to the window. "The weather seems fine, if you're still up to it."

Truth to tell, Masato don't think he's ready to be in close quarters with Ren at any given moment, but he finds himself nodding in agreement, even seals it with, "Okay."

Despite having issues left unresolved in Masato's imbalanced psyche, the dark cloud that's been hovering above them seems to slowly dissipate. They manage to pass time without another word exchanged between them. 

Once they're done eating, Ren makes an attempt to take Masato's plate but he blocks his friend's hand and says, "You cooked, so let me do the dishes."

Ren shrugs, says, "Okay," but still helps in clearing the table and sticks around while Masato works on the sink. 

The lack of interaction is becoming rather awkward so Masato digs around for something to say. "This is a nice place," he says and chooses his next words carefully, hoping not to blurt out anything offensive. "Not too large and extravagant, so it's… homey, I guess."

Ren's leans beside the sink, resting his elbows on the tiled surface, head tilted at an angle so he can peer into Masato's face. "Not something I expect from a Jinguji is what you'd like to say, I suppose?" 

Guilt jolts through Masato's body because those were the exact thoughts skirting around his head. How Ren can read him so easily is beyond him. Has he dropped his shield somewhere along this trip that he's left himself bare and transparent?

"Hey." Ren nudges him on the arm and that split second skin-to-skin contact sets an electrifying shiver to course through his body. "I was only teasing," Ren says, voice dropping to an octave that causes Masato's innards to plummet down his feet.

"I'm sorry," falls from Masato's lips. "I uh… I was indeed thinking somewhere along those lines." 

Ren pushes off the counter, says, "There's no need to apologize," grabs the kitchen towel and starts drying the dishes. "This cottage technically doesn't belong to the Jinguji side of my family. This is my mother's. My brother told me she bought this from her friend so she can have a place to run to whenever she wants to escape from home. But my father found out and lay claim on this when my mother passed away."

"I'm sorry," jumps out of Masato's mouth once more. He reaches out to get a towel he can dry his hands with but Ren wraps the one he's holding around his hand and dries them for him. 

"Listen, Hijirikawa. About what I said earlier, I uh…," Ren says, practically breathing out the words, hands still on his and… is Ren trembling? 

Ren lifts one hand and hooks a finger under Masato's chin so he's coaxed into looking straight at Ren. It feels as if the floor has been pulled out from under him when he sees the emotions brimming on the surface of Ren's soulful eyes. "I meant every word. And it didn't just happen over the week, it's… I've been turning a blind eye on it over the years. But I can't ignore it anymore. I have to stop denying to myself that I've fallen for you. You may think it's weird because we're both guys but…"

The rest of Ren's words fade and all Masato can hear is the clear resonance of his own heartbeat. Every thread of emotion entwines with another until all the feelings that have been spiraling in him flows in a serene harmony. Their proximity doesn't throw him off like he thinks it should. Being this close to Ren is solacing somehow and he basks in the comfort. The warmth emanating from Ren wraps around him like a security blanket and Masato feels like he's… like he's home. 

 

***

 

Ren expects to see convoluted conflict flicker on Masato's eyes the way he did after he kissed him in Narai. But what he witnesses is a calm façade and no signs of potential rejection whatsoever. It's not enough for him to be overwhelmed with relief but it's enough to dispel the dread that has settled in his gut. 

Masato curls his fingers around his own – the ones still holding the other's chin – and squeezes his hand in a reassuring way. "I," he says and leans into Ren, resting his forehead on Ren's shoulder. "Can you… can you give me time to sort this out? I mean I…."

"Of course." Ren presses a kiss on the top of Masato's head just to test the waters and his heart stutters when Masato doesn't even flinch. _That's a good sign,_ he thinks and decides that a healthy change of ambiance is needed. "Do you want to help dig around the storage room and look for camping gears?"

"Yeah." Masato lifts his head, a soft smile gracing his lips, and then he squeezes Ren's hand before letting go. "Lead the way."

Ren's glad that Tanaka is as organized as ever so their search doesn't take long. Everything is arranged strategically that all camping gears are on one side of the storage room.

The sun is partially hidden behind thick clouds by the time Ren is able to set up the tent just a few meters away from the lake shore. He's grateful it's not the complicated kind that requires an army to install.

The outdoor temperature is liable to sudden unpredictable change at this time of the year so Ren isn't too surprised when it starts to get chilly at sundown. He volunteers to start a campfire while Masato offers to find anything that can be categorized as camping food at the cottage. 

When Masato returns, a blue and teal scarf is wrapped around his neck – simple yet striking enough that it arrests attention and has Ren blurting out, "Nice scarf. Brings out the color of your eyes." 

"My mother gave this to me," Masato says in a rather impassive manner while he pulls at the fabric until it hangs loosely over his shoulders. He lays a package of sausage and a small food container between them, reaches out, saying, "Now hand that over before you burn yourself," then grabs the stick from Ren and starts poking on the burning wood. 

Ren cocks an eyebrow. "So you do know how to work a campfire?"

The teasing earns him an eye roll from the other, which Masato executes so adorably with a hint of a smile on his lips. "I do know how to work a grill and it's basically the same theory," he says while pushing a few bits of wood into the flames. "So this isn't elementary at all. Make yourself useful and stick some sausages, onions and bell peppers on the skewers."

"Why do I feel like you're trying to play the dominant role in this domestic scenario?" Ren gripes but does what he's told anyway. 

The crackling of the fire fills the silence that quickly follows and Ren keeps stealing glances at his companion, wondering just when he started seeing his friend in a different light.

Maybe it was when Masato's fist connected with his jaw back in their academy days. Or perhaps it was when they were at summer camp, at their shared cottage, when he just came out of the shower and the mere sight of Masato's ethereal figure leaning against the doorway and gazing out into the sea with the color of the sunset serving as a backdrop stole his breath away. Or maybe… maybe it has always been there since he first laid eyes on the blue-haired boy who looked distant and misplaced at that banquet in Paris.

When they both declare they've had enough fill of sausages, Masato keeps the leftovers aside in a food container while Ren sets up a blanket over a grassy part a few feet away from their campfire. He lies down with an arm tucked behind his head then flicks his eyes over to Masato who is watching him with curiosity. 

Ren pats the spot beside him in silent invitation, surprised when Masato does settle beside him. Hoping that Masato doesn't really mind close comfort, Ren stretches his arm for Masato to use as a pillow and he nearly combusts when Masato yields, soft blue hair splaying on the white sleeve of Ren's jacket. 

"You've been too quiet," Masato says, pulling Ren out of his reverie. "What are you thinking?"

 _Thinking of you,_ is what Ren wants to say but doesn't want to throw Masato off by spouting cheesy lines so he settles for an otherwise honest, "I thought you'd appreciate the silence for a change."

"Not really." Masato snuggles closer, arms crossed over his own chest. "The quiet side of you is rather unsettling. Makes me wonder what's brewing in that pretty head of yours." 

Ren throws a side glance over to Masato, one corner of his mouth curling up. "You think my head is pretty?" 

Behind Masato's stolid expression, Ren notices the miniscule curve on his lips when he says, "That's not what I meant. But since we're in the subject, yes, I think you're pretty," then he gnaws on his lower lip before adding, "Or the more appropriate adjective would probably be beautiful."

Heat spreads over Ren's cheeks and his heart swells at Masato's candid remark but he masks the giddy feeling with an overdramatically enunciated, "Aww, that's so romantic." 

"Oh, shut up." Masato smacks him lightly on the chest and just as he's sitting upright, a sudden gust of wind sweeps past them, snatching Masato's scarf in the process. 

"I'll get it," Ren says, springing up to his feet and dashes after the fabric that's fluttering in the air. 

Masato hollers, "No wait, Jinguji! Leave it," just as Ren is jogging close to the gentle slope that leads down the shore. His foot lands on something soft and slippery that he loses his balance. Masato crying out, "REN!" barely registers in his mind just as gravity claims his body and he's rolling down the misty grass and pebbled ground. He stops just as his forehead hits something solid then he's lying flat on his back. 

His consciousness almost leaves him but Ren is able to keep a tight grip around it, his vision growing blurry by the second. There's a buzz in his ears but above all the hiss and hollow noises, he hears someone yelling his name. 

A figure hovers above him and something cold–a hand?–touches his face. Ren blinks until his vision is clear enough to see Masato who seems to be surveying every inch of his body.

"Shit, Jinguji. You're bleeding. You must've hit your head on a rock or something," Masato says, trailing a finger on Ren's forehead, the touch sends shivers down Ren's toes. "Can you get up? Can you even move? Does your neck hurt? Is your back in pain?" spills out from Masato's mouth.

"Yes I can move, and no my neck and back don't hurt. And I think I can get up." With Masato's help, Ren tries to push himself up but the ground seems to tilt and everything around him starts to spin. "I…." Ren shrinks down, his backside sinking back into the grass. "I feel kinda dizzy."

A familiar voice yelling, "Ren-sama!" resonates through the air and soon enough, Tanaka comes into view, apprehension evident on his face. "I came to check if you boys needed something and I saw you fall just as I was peering out the window from the kitchen." He bends down on Ren's other side. "Are you oka—holy shit! Ren-sama, you're bleeding."

"We need to bring him to the hospital," Masato blurts out, voice thick with overt trepidation, his arm firm across Ren's back, and his other hand is curled around Ren's forearm in a gentle grip.

"I don't think that's necessary, Hijirikawa," Ren says while willing his head to stop whirling, _damn it!_

"But you're bleeding!" Masato argues in a desperate manner. "You could have a concussion, for all we know."

"Maybe we can ask a doctor to come over?" Tanaka suggests, and Ren can sense the concern from the old man. "I can call the doctor that Jinguji-sama used to summon when they're on vacation here."

"Can you do that, please?" It's rare to see an emotion linger on Masato's face, though the anxiety he has on blatant display is both heartwarming and heartbreaking to witness.

"Of course, Hijirikawa-san. But let's bring him indoors first." Tanaka slides an arm around Ren's waist while holding Ren's elbow with his other hand. "On three," he says and Ren puts all his weight on his feet whilst Masato and Tanaka support his upper body. 

There's a sharp pain on Ren's ankle and a spot on his forehead stings but other than that, he's able to move well enough that they make it into the house and all the way to Ren's room without any untoward incident. Tanaka places the call as soon as Ren's safe in bed and it doesn't take more than fifteen minutes for the doctor to get there. 

Ren is actually feeling better but he lets the doctor prod and peer into his eyes and he answers every question ("What is your full name?" and "Who are you with?" and "What day is it?") that the doctor throws at him dutifully. 

Then the doctor checks his wound, says, "It isn't too deep, just a break of the skin, but will require a couple of stitches." He seems to carry his own clinic in his bag because he starts pulling out everything he'll need for the procedure.

"There's no sign of severe concussion," the doctor tells Masato half an hour later. "But make sure to watch out for other symptoms like vomiting or even nausea, headache, seizure, loss of balance, disorientation. I'll give you a list." The doctor rummages inside his bag and pulls out a notepad where he starts writing. Then he tears a page and hands it to Masato with further instructions before bidding them good night.

Ren attempts to slide off the bed just as Masato returns to the room after seeing the doctor out. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Masato rushes to his side. Firm grip on his shoulders and a stern look render Ren motionless.

"Well, we obviously won't be able to camp out for the night so I was thinking of bringing all our gears in," Ren says and it isn't a lie, though that's just an excuse so he can escape from being confined in bed.

"Tanaka-san is already taking care of that." Masato sits on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on his hands that are resting on his lap. "And he got my scarf back as well, so it's now in the washer."

"Glad to hear that." Ren struggles to keep a teasing lilt when he says, "So Tanaka-san steals the hero role from under me," that comes out strained because he can feel the anesthesia he was given before having his wound stitched wear off.

"Oh, shut up." Masato casts him a reproachful glare. "I told you not to run after it." 

"But it's important to you, isn't it?" Ren knows it's a risky chance but he takes Masato's hand in his nonetheless and relief blossoms in him when the other doesn't shy away. 

Masato's gaze falls on their joint hands. "Yeah but you're more important," he mutters under his breath. "You have no idea how terribly scared I was when I saw you fall. And when I saw the blood on your face, I…"

Ren's heart is doing somersaults as he listens to Masato recount the earlier incident. Is this Masato's way of confessing? No, Ren can't possibly push his hopes up, but he does want to hear more. He strokes the back of Masato's hand with his thumb. "Sorry if I made you worry."

"Yeah, well…" Masato squeezes his hand. "You better make up for it by getting some rest." He seems to hesitate, but after going through what seems to be an internal debate for a while, he leans closer and plants a kiss on Ren's cheek. "Take a nap. I'll wake you up after a couple of hours to make sure you're not deteriorating or slipping into a coma or something."

 _But the doctor says I don't have a concussion,_ is what Ren intends to say but his tongue seems frozen in his mouth and the tingling on his cheek is distracting so what slips out instead is a cursory, "m'kay." Masato is about to leave the bed but Ren grabs his wrist. "Stay. Please?"

"I'll just help Tanaka-san clean up and I'll come back, I promise." Masato makes his way to the door, walking backwards, eyes still on Ren. "Now get some sleep." 

Even though his heart is racing and a giddy thrill is rushing through every vein in his body, Ren can sense the sandman slithering close so he doesn't fight it when sleep gradually claims him.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know that being busy with work isn't even an excuse for failing to update at the soonest time. So yeah. Not even sure if this is going to be worth the wait. I hope it is.  
> \- I was actually planning to post this once I'm done with Satin Sheets because timeline-wise, this story happened months after Satin Sheets. But I'm done with this chapter so I might as well throw it out there.

  


Masato startles awake at the strident, ear-splitting crack of thunder, eyes snapping open to a mantle of darkness. A blinding radiance from what he presumes is lightning pierces through the window, casting strange shadows on the wall for a fleeting moment then he is encased within a caliginous stillness once more. 

The couch creaks underneath him when he sits up and he can't help but think how strange it is that the lights are out when he remembers leaving it on since he was reading a book before dozing off. Only when he looks out the window did he realize that a tempest seems to be building up which can only mean that there may be a power outage.

With outstretched arms, he feels his way around hoping that the rechargeable lamps he's seen on the table near the living room entrée are still there. 

His hand comes in contact with a familiar shape so he takes a firm hold of it while his fingers feel for the switch. Soon, the small corner of the room where he's standing is bathed in a phosphorescent glow.

Masato takes two lamps upstairs with the intention of leaving one with Ren, its radiance stretching over the wall where an old clock hangs quietly, showing that it's half an hour past midnight. Has he been asleep that long? The last thing he can recall is checking up on Ren at a quarter before nine. 

When he ambles into Ren's room, he finds the bed empty. Presuming that he's gone to maybe take a leak, Masato leaves one of the lamps on top of the bureau and calls out, "Jinguji?" across the hallway, but all he hears in return is the sound of his own voice bouncing off the walls. Meticulous as he is, he checks the bathroom but finds no sign of Ren.

"Jinguji, where are you?" He tries again but the only response he gets is the howling of the wind.

On his way back downstairs, he hears the telltale sound of a door opening and as soon as he reaches the bottom step, he notices that the front door is left ajar.

Curious, he peers outside and, through the dimness, he thinks he sees a silhouette running towards the lake.

Fearing that it may be Ren, he trails after the figure, ignoring the sudden downpour of the rain. 

"Jinguji!" he hollers but his voice is carried away by whistling gust that sweeps past him and nearly knocks him off balance.

The figure disappears beyond the slope where Ren had fallen earlier. 

When Masato reaches the edge of the elevated terrain, he surveys the ground that descends down to the lake but the rain prevents the lamp's glow from stretching through the pitch-dark surroundings. Slowly, he trudges down the least steep part of the slope and when he reaches the shore, lightning slices through the thick, dark clouds bright enough for him to see the pair of footsteps leading into the water.

 _No, please, no._ "JingujiI"

There's no sign of life in the immediate area. Struck with a blinding fear that Ren may have been swallowed by the stygian pool, Masato is propelled to burst into action. Without thinking, he sets the lamp on a rock, slips his shoes and jacket off then plunges into the lake. The chill instantly bites into his skin and it feels as if his blood is turning to ice. 

Just when he starts to sense that the air left in his lungs is close to freezing point that he wants nothing else but to kick to the surface, he catches sight of an indistinct shape. Masato wills his arms and legs to move and when he's at a considerable distance, he can distinguish the long blonde hair undulating in the murky water. 

_Jinguji._

It's a strenuous effort to reach his friend but Masato perseveres with stubborn determination. When close enough, he stretches his arms but before his fingers can touch Ren's shoulder, something that resembles foamy tentacles coil around Ren's body and he is dragged farther to the deep ends of the lake.

"NO!" Light pierces through his cornea as soon as Masato's eyes snap open so he squints against the brightness. His heart's racing. The room seems to be spinning off its axis. 

"Hijirikawa." The firm enunciation of his name shakes him out of his befuddled thoughts and his eyes flit over to Ren who is watching him with concern clearly written on his face.

"Jinguji." He flings his arms over Ren's shoulders, his hold tightening as relief floods him, realizing that the disturbing scenario has been nothing but a dream. 

Masato feels Ren's arms circle around his torso, lips pressed against the side of his head. "I heard you moaning and mumbling and then I saw you thrashing, figured you were having a bad dream. I've been trying to wake you up but couldn't. You scared me, Masa."

He loosens his hold and pulls back so he can look at Ren but keeps his arms curled over Ren's shoulders. "I…" he starts, thinking how real the dream felt that he's actually still trembling inside, how scared he'd been watching Ren drift away to a place where he most likely can't follow. And. "I just." The weight in his chest grows heavier. "It felt so real, I… I thought I'd lost you."

Ren cups the side of his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone, and in a dulcet, pacifying tone, he says, "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere," then closes the gap between them until Masato feels Ren's lips on his. 

The urge to push Ren away doesn't surface. Instead, Masato curls his fingers around soft, silky tresses, parts his lips in response to the tongue prodding for entrance and just melts into Ren. 

When they pull back, their foreheads remain pressed together, Ren's thumb tracing his lower lip. "I love you," Ren says softly, almost in a whisper. 

Masato lays a hand on Ren's cheek to keep their gazes locked, the doubt that's been clouding his judgment is dispelled by the sincerity pooling on Ren's eyes. And as if a dam in his chest breaks open, Masato is flooded with emotions that can only sum up to one thing. "I love you, too."

Their lips meet again, but only for a heartbeat this time because Ren's the first one to break the contact, says, "Shit, I forgot. I was making breakfast," and that's when Masato picks up the scent of something burning. 

He watches Ren rush out of the living room and disappears at the hallway then leans back on the couch with his head tilted up, takes a deep breath and decides to contemplate about their situation later. Right now, he'll have to see how he can help salvage their morning meal.

 

*

 

Perhaps it's a little premature for him to be on cloud nine, but Ren can't tamp down the elation that's bubbling in his chest. He's still tiptoeing on skepticism, still thinking there's a probability that Masato may have been too caught up with being comforted after having a bad dream so he has blurted out those three words that Ren so wants to hear without thinking. But.

Having Masato in close proximity in such a domestic setting is enough to send his heart skyrocketing. It's a good thing the stove is wide enough for them to fit that they can cook at the same time. And Masato doesn't seem to mind that Ren's standing too close to him either. So yeah, Ren can't be blamed for feeling like a school girl with her crush.

"You seem to be in high spirits," Masato says, giving him a side glance, an amused smile gracing his lips. 

"Hmm?" Ren regards Masato with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think so?"

"You've been whistling all this time." Masato arranges the tamagoyaki on a plate with such grace that Ren just finds beautiful like the rest of him. Then sapphire eyes holds Ren in place, gifting him with a gaze tender enough to melt the shards of doubt that is left in his mind.

Ren leans closer, says, "I'm just happy you're here with me, is that so wrong?" then decides to test the waters and plants a chaste kiss on Masato's lips. 

Masato shows no sign of reluctance or awkwardness, just keeps a neutral expression when he says, "You're going to burn the bacon again." And then he takes the initiative this time and gives Ren a peck on his lips. "I'll go set the table. Hurry up, I'm famished."

Something unfurls in Ren's chest and it takes great effort for him not to jump up and pump his fist in the air. 

Breakfast is spent in relative silence while they play footsie, or more like Ren's the one doing the flirting and Masato occasionally throws him a threatening glare. But that's not enough to stop Ren from slipping his foot into Masato's pant leg until the he kicks Ren on the leg. 

"Ow," he yelps and yanks his leg back. "That hurts. You're going to have to kiss that later to make it better."

"I have a better idea." Masato sets his chopsticks on his plate. "Why don't I just pack up and leave you here high and dry."

"You wouldn't do that." Ren can tell his teasing is close to pissing Masato off to a dangerous degree. 

"Try me," Masato says with his trademark I-dare-you-to-dare-me look that has Ren backing off.

"Alright, alright," he says with his arms raised in surrender. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're just too cute." The reward he gets for that fond remark is the pretty sight of a blush spreading over Masato's cheeks.

They clear up the table once they're done and Ren claims the task of washing the dishes while Masato dries them. Then Ren invites him for a walk by the lake shore. When they step out of the cottage, a hint of confusion crosses Masato's face as he says, "The ground is dry. I thought it was raining last night," which baffles Ren as well.

"No it wasn't. Not that I remember hearing it." Ren figures whatever it was that Masato had dreamed of most likely involved rain because he's pretty sure it was pretty quiet and still when he woke up to go to the bathroom after midnight. 

Masato shrugs then marches down the pebbled pathway and when Ren catches up to him, he throws a prayer to whoever deity is listening before sliding his hand into Masato's. His prayer seems to have been heeded when Masato doesn't pull away, even gives Ren's hand a reassuring squeeze.

They haven't gone far when Ren's ears pick up the sound of a violin. For a moment, he feels as if they're back in the dorms and they're listening to Syo pour his feelings through the melody he creates with the strings. 

"That's beautiful and flawless." Masato drifts towards the source of the sound while dragging Ren along with him. The music gets louder the closer they get to the nearest neighbor and when Ren gets a clear view of the cottage's porch, he spies a shock of sky blue hair. 

"Tsukimori Len," he says. "Haven't seen him in years."

Masato ceases walking and tilts his head to peer at Ren. "You know who he is?"

"Not personally, no." Ren cannot remember a time when Tsukimori has spoken more than three words to him since the man is stiffer and more indifferent than Masato so he can't really claim that Tsukimori is more than a distant acquaintance. "I've seen him around a handful of times since we're neighbors. But I don't come here often, not in the last few years." 

A man jogging their way steals Ren's attention. Ren expects Masato to yank his hand off of Ren's so he's taken by surprise when Masato doesn't let go. Still, Ren raises his guard up since this man – who he notices has olive green hair and broad shoulders – doesn't look familiar. 

"Morning," the man says when he's just a few strides away then makes a full stop right in front of them. His lips stretches into a genial smile that doesn't look all too suspicious. "You must be Jinguji Ren. Len told me you were neighbors."

Ren steals a glance over to the violinist who is still engaged with the piece he's playing. "You know Tsukimori Len?"

"Yeah. I'm his husband." The man holds out his hand then and says, "Name's Tsuchiura Ryotarou."

"Husband, huh?" Ren offers his right hand for a handshake but keeps his left curled around Masato's. He's tempted to introduce Masato as his boyfriend, but he remembers the kick he's been given earlier and doesn't want to risk having Masato's foot collide against any part of his body at the moment so he drops the idea of using labels and says, "This is Hijirikawa Masato," instead. This Tsuchiura guy probably gets the clue since they're still holding hands anyway. "So when did you guys get married?" 

"Just a couple of days ago." Tsuchiura waves over to the direction where Tsukimori is, prompting Ren to turn his head in time to see the violinist wave back then bends forward in a courteous bow before laying a hand on his stomach. Only then does Ren notice the small bump that isn't exactly protruding but noticeable at a certain angle.

"Is he expecting?" Ren asks, hoping that he doesn't sound too nosy.

"Yep. Four months along the way," Ryotarou says and he's visibly beaming with pride. "I better go, gotta wait on the hubby hand and foot.' 

"See ya around." Ren watches Tsuchiura trot over to his husband then he feels the sting of envy when Tsuchiura plants a kiss on Tsukimori's cheek and cups the baby bump with his hand.

They're strolling along the edge of the lake when Ren asks, "Do you ever wonder who you'll end up marrying?"

The grasp Masato has on his hand tightens for a moment. "I don't because I already know who I'm marrying. My father made the arrangement when I was twelve, remember?

Ren jerks to a stop, forcing Masato to a standstill in the process. A dull ache blooms in his chest. "You're still going to marry her? I thought… I thought you want to find a way out."

Masato releases a hollow, exasperated sigh when he says, "No, I don't want to marry her," and then closes the distance between them until the tips of their shoes are touching. He takes Ren's other hand, his palm colder now, and he looks gravely serious when he utters, "Not when I have you."

"I'm not letting you go. Not anymore." Ren clenches his hands around Masato's. "I won't let your father take you from me." And there'll be hell to pay if Hijirikawa Masaomi even tries.

 

*

 

The idea of sleeping in the same room with Ren shouldn't be a big deal considering that they've been roommates since the Academy. So Masato can't understand why there's this nervous-excited-scared feeling churning in the pit of his stomach while watching Ren prepare the bed for them.

Maybe it's the thought of sleeping on the same bed with Ren that he finds disconcerting.

Ren climbs on top of the mattress and props up on his elbow, lying there on his side with a lopsided smile looking like a Greek god of seduction. Then he pats the spot beside him, says, "Come here, Masa, I don't bite," in a ridiculously melisonant tone that has Masato rolling his eyes before sauntering over to the source of his agitation.

"Don't you think we're moving inappropriately fast?" Masato sits on the edge of the bed with a conscious effort to keep a healthy gap between him and Ren. "We haven't exactly talked about this – whatever we have – yet."

Cold fingers coil around his wrist, thumb caressing his pulse point. "We're not doing anything you don't want, Hijirikawa – I mean Masa – and I'm not that inconsiderate to force you to do something you're not ready for." Masato is coaxed to slide further onto the mattress with a gentle tug. "We're just going to sleep. Will cuddling be inappropriate for you?"

"No. Cuddling is fine." Masato allows Ren to wrap an arm around him and press up against his side. His ears are filled with nothing but the sound of his heartbeat. "Jinguji—"

"Ren," is breathed against Masato's ear which makes his hackles rise as a consequence.

"Hmm?"

"Call me Ren, Masayan. You used to when we were younger." Ren's arm constricts around his middle, his face burrowing into his hair.

Masato clears his throat. "Ren," he starts, hoping that a more focused and straightforward discussion can distract him from feeling like a virgin on his wedding night. Well, the virgin part is true, but Ren doesn't need to know that right now. "This may sound inane, but does this mean we're in a relationship?"

Ren's head snaps off of his shoulder and Masato mentally cowers when he's met with a dubious look. "I certainly hope so," Ren says, voice a pitch higher. "Or was I wrong to think that our feelings are mutual?" 

"It is." With his thumb, Masato smoothens out the lines of incredulity that has formed on Ren's forehead. "I just wanted to be sure we're on the same page." 

"Good." Ren snuggles back into him while Masato relaxes into his embrace, noticing how he fits perfectly in Ren's arms.

There's one other thing to worry about though and instead of just reflecting on it, Masato's thoughts are strung into words that relentlessly jump out of his mouth. "Are we going to tell the others?" 

The response he gets is a quiet sigh. Then Ren is saying, "I don't like the idea of keeping our relationship a secret, at least from those who matters, like our friends. But…."

"There's still the possibility it can backfire on us," Masato says in full comprehension of how complicated their situation is in reality. "And the repercussions may cause us our careers as idols, something we've both worked so hard for."

"Yeah." Ren seems to have fallen into a contemplative silence. Masato can almost hear the chaos going through his head.

"Perhaps the wisest thing to do right now is to keep it between ourselves." What Masato fears the most is if word gets out about their relationship and somehow reaches his father, he may go through any lengths to destroy them… to destroy Ren. And that is something Masao definitely wants to avoid.

Ren hums, says, "Why don't we just let fate decide for us?" and plants a kiss on Masato's cheek. "Go to sleep. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Masato shifts until he's facing Ren then snakes an arm around Ren's middle and presses his face against Ren's chest, inhaling the musky masculine scent that eventually lulls him to sleep.

 

*

 

Brilliant sunrays try to pry his eyes open but Ren resists with a stubborn proclivity to crawl back to snooze paradise. It's his instinct detecting the absence of a warm body beside him that flips his sleep-wake switch and has him hustling out of bed with a resolute mission to find his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._ Hardly a word he expects to roll around his head with a pleasant ring and a lovely image to go along with it.

When his nose picks up the mouthwatering aroma wafting through the hallway, he makes a beeline towards the kitchen and he's nearly shaken out of his self-control when he's greeted with the sight of Masato wearing a very short pair of running shorts, a loose-fitting blue and white hoodie all hidden under a frilly apron. 

Ren immediately imagines a naked Shining Saotome dancing around the dorms and it works like magic in keeping his erection at bay.

Masato then looks over his shoulder, says, "Good morning. You're just in time for breakfast," then takes the tray filled with a variety of Japanese and Western dishes to the table. 

After eating, Ren sends Masato to their bedroom to retrieve his phone while he does the dishes and clears the kitchen. And he's drying a plate when Masato ambles in with a frown marring his face, eyes fixed on his own phone, Ren's phone is in the circle of his other hand hanging loosely by his side. 

"What's wrong?" Ren asks as he slides the last plate in the rack inside the cabinet. 

"I got a bunch of messages from the others," Masato says then starts gnawing on his lower lip. "Shining, too. He's asking us to return right away." He hands Ren his phone. "You should check your messages. I heard your phone beeping when I stepped into the room."

Ren did as told and he feels his world stop rotating altogether as soon as he sees the message from the President. 

Masato sounds frighteningly indifferent when he says, "Apparently, the woman you met presumably when we were in Shiojiri took snapshots of you with your face buried in her neck so she's claiming that you were… in her own word… smooching… and that you slept together afterwards." 

"Masayan," he says, reaching out for Masato's arm but his boyfriend jerks out of the way and takes a step back, watching Ren as if he has just committed the most horrific crime. "It's not true. I was drunk, yes, but I was aware of what was happening and… well, we did kiss and she may have given me a hickey, but…." There was no emotion playing on Masato's face, nothing that Ren can easily read. "You have to believe me. Nothing happened."

Masato's shoulders rise and fall as he sighs. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to pack up. We have to leave early. It's a long drive back to the dorms."

"You are coming back with me, right?" Ren just has to make sure because Masato seems hell-bent on running away before. 

"I did say we're driving back to the dorms, didn't I?" With that, Masato marches off to head back up the stairs. 

"Fuck!" His temper drives him to kick a chair and sends it flying across the kitchen. 

Ren's not totally concerned about the rumor. Shining and his people work wonders in doing damage control. His bigger worry is how this may affect his relationship with Masato. 

_Great. Just fucking great!_ Only on their second day as an official couple and he already fucks up big time.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So this is it, the last chapter but definitely not the end of the journey. There may be a couple more prequels of Paper Houses in UtaPri's side of the story.  
> \- I have yet to re-read the entire story. I have a gut feeling that there are discrepancies or conflict in the story flow or plot. I will most likely edit this fic next weekend (if I can find time) so if you can't find it under UtaPri tag, it means I'm cleaning up and have locked it for only registered users to view.

  


_"You can't see him anymore," his father said, fixing him with his usual steely gaze, his face hard and impassive as a stone statue._

_"What are you saying?" Ren asked. He couldn't understand a single word his father had uttered. He didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't understand, didn't want to understand any of this._

_"The Hijirikawa is our family's enemy in the corporate world." The words spilling out of his father's mouth sounded like those business mumbo jumbo he usually heard at dinner parties to where his father often dragged him. "I cannot allow you to be friends with that Hijirikawa boy."_

_"But… but Masato."_ Is the only friend I've got, _was what he wanted to say but then he realized anything he blurted would only fall on deaf ears and reasoning with his father was pointless. Ren dropped his head, keeping the tears welling up in his eyes at bay. He couldn't lose Masato. He wouldn't let his father tear them apart. But right now, he had to say what his father expected to hear so he forced the words out of his mouth. "Yes sir."_

 

*

 

The car picks up speed as soon as they pass the sign revealing what district they've just entered and he's pretty sure there's a speed limit indicated at the bottom but they're going too fast that Masato isn't able to see it. Instinct prods him to check the speedometer. They're going past 60. 70. _Shit._

"Jinguji," he says, careful enough not to startle his companion but audible enough to snap him out of whatever daze he's floating through. "I know we're on an open road, but you might want to slow down a bit. I do want to get to the dorm alive and in one piece."

"Sorry," is all Ren says. He does ease up on the speed but his hands visibly tighten around the steering wheel, his knuckles nearly turning white.

It's stupid to ask if anything is bothering him because it's pretty obvious there is, but Masato still says, "Something on your mind?" just to coax Ren out of the deep pool of cogitation.

"Just…" Ren shakes his head, throws a perfunctory glance his way then fixes his eyes back on the road ahead. "Just remembering something from the past," he says then slips back into his own thoughts.

Okay. So does he ask what particular memory Ren is revisiting or should he leave it at that? Masato's not even sure if Ren means a distant past or a more recent past. If he's troubled over the tight situation he's in, then… "You don't have to worry about the mess you're in, you know. The agency is pretty good at cleaning up any mess. Just look at how they handled the fiasco my father started."

Ren mumbles something under his breath that Masato fails to pick up so he asks, "What's that?" and only draws a deep, heavy sigh out of his friend – or he should probably be referring to Ren as his boyfriend now because—

"I'm not particularly worried on how it's going to affect my reputation, but I do fear it might create a domino effect on STARISH and I don't want to drag you and the other guys down with me," Ren says, eyes still on the road. "What I'm more worried about is how it's going to affect US. I don't want to lose you, Hijirikawa."

Masato's heart clenches at those words. He reaches out and rests a hand on Ren's, says, "You're not going to lose me Jingu—Ren. I'm here for you." 

Ren's hand unfurls from the steering wheel and he laces his fingers with his. "It's just that— I lost you once, Masato. I lost you and did nothing. I'm not gonna let it happen again. If I have to fight the world, I will."

This time, his heart bloats and sends warm, fuzzy feelings all the way to his fingertips. He doesn't doubt Ren will, indeed, fight the world as Ren has eloquently expressed. But Masato is still grounded by the bitter truth that they live in a real world, not in some fairy tale pages where characters burp rainbows and glitters when two people get together romantically. In the real world, there are consequences to consider.

"How do you think our friends will react if they find out about us?" Masato asks and Ren's hand tenses around his. "And… do we let Saotome know?" That's one thing they really need to take into consideration.

They fall into a strained pregnant silence with nothing but the hum of the car's engine to break through the quietude. Ren's hand slips out of his and curls around the steering wheel once more.

Then Ren clears his throat. "You've been going against your father's wishes so you can follow the path to music. And now you've come a long way. We all have. I… I can't be selfish and ask you to risk losing that."

Which can only mean one thing. "So you're saying we should keep it a secret?" _From Shining, at least,_ is what he's supposed to add but—

"I don't want to keep it a secret," Ren snaps in a raised voice, his jaw set, his eyebrows pinched in frustration. "If it's just me who will suffer the aftermath, then I won't have any problem letting the public know. I don't give a shit about what others will think about me. But I worry about YOU. I don't… I don't want to see all your hard work go to waste because of me."

Ren's words somehow come off as equivocal and Masato is bothered by the underlying implication that he ends up saying, "Do you think _I'd_ want to see you throw away all your hard work?" in a rather sardonic manner.

"No." The nerves on Ren's hands bulge, his grip on the steering wheel noticeably firm. "Look, Masa. My head is not in a good place right now so I don't really know what I'm saying. I just—"

"It's fine. I get it." Masato hasn't meant to bite back. He does see Ren's point and he's perfectly fine with having their relationship remain hidden. Besides, he doesn't think he's totally ready to come out of the proverbial closet without reservations. Not that he's ashamed, but he's aware of the potential repercussions and he isn't fully armed – physically and mentally – to face any of that just yet. 

Ren exhales audibly, shoulders slumping and his hands relaxing around the wheel. "I don't think you do, Hijirikawa."

"I do, Jinguji," Masato says, releasing a frazzled breath. "And I agree with you. Let's…" He glances at Ren and notices the vulnerability surfacing through his hard-edged façade. He has the sudden urge to gather Ren in his arms. "Let's just do this one step at a time."

Ren takes his hand once more and gives it a squeeze. "Just promise me. If anything happens that can be a probable threat to our relationship, we will talk about it and not jump right into rash decisions like breaking up or something, okay?"

"Okay." The clear cut reality that he's now in a romantic relationship with his childhood friend hits Masato like a brick wall. It all seems to happen so fast like one of those whirlwind romances he sees in the movies made for TV. But if he is to analyze deeper, the feelings he's carried all these years for Ren may have been the prelude to what he's just realized. Maybe. Maybe he's been in love with Ren all along but has dismissed it as something less implicative as caring for a friend.

"One thing though." A miniscule smile slides onto Ren's lips. "Can we decide how we should be addressing each other? We've been jumping from last name to first name then back to last name depending on our mood. It's like a mood indicator, you know."

Masato chuckles. "We should stick to that, makes figuring each other's mood easier." He shifts his hand in Ren's grip until he can lock their fingers together. "But I like it when you call me Masato or Masa like you used to when we were younger. Just don't call me Macchan or give me a ridiculous nickname like you did with the others."

"Aww. And here I was thinking of calling you my little bluebell. Or my sweet kitten." The curve on Ren's lips grow wider, his eyes no longer dim.

"That's it. Pull over. I'm getting off," Masato says in jest and the string of laughter it evokes out of Ren is the best reward he can ask for.

 

*

 

Some rough rebuking is better than the deadpan stare they've been trapped in for the past—has it been ten minutes already? Or maybe just five.

Ren can't even tell if the Headmaster—President—is actually looking straight at them because his eyes are hidden behind the stupid dark lenses of his outdated sunglasses. For all he knows, Saotome could have fallen asleep already.

"Shachou," Ren says, tiptoeing around the man who holds their careers on the palm of his hand.

"Mister Ren Jinguji," Saotome says, dragging his name as if every syllable weighs a ton on his tongue. "Mister Masato Hijirikawa." Okay. If Saotome means to sound threatening enough to make their knees tremble, then it's working. For Ren, at least. "Do you have any idea how much work you've put my publicity team through?"

"Yes, sir." Masato lowers his upper body in an apologetic bow. Ren mirrors his gesture, hoping that Masato speaks for both of them when he says, "And we're sorry about—"

"Apology accepted. But it's a little too late for that since my people at the agency have already done damage control on that little stunt your father pulled," Saotome says with a stressed bitterness at the 'your father' part as if it leaves an unpleasant taste in his mouth. "I told your father and his hyena of a lawyer that I can slap you with a breach of contract case and make sure it will have an irrevocable effect on your family name. Your father didn't like the sound of that."

Ren straightens up in time to see Saotome's face directed at him. "And they've cleaned up after your careless display of debauchery, Mister Jinguji. My people managed to convince the girl to admit publicly that the picture had been… photoshopped and that she made the story up."

So that's it? Everything has been taken care of? Why then does it feel like Saotome has something else brewing in that peculiar brain of his?

"That isn't the real reason why I asked you to cut your trip short." Saotome speaks in a grave manner that has Ren's heart hammering against his ribcage. The dramatic pause throws them into a disturbing stillness that only their discordant breaths could be heard reverberating in the spacious office. 

Saotome reaches into a drawer, pulls out a manila envelope, throws it on top of the desk and says, "This hasn't been released yet. Apparently, after that supposedly photoshopped picture incident with the girl and after Hijirikawa Masaomi's story was revealed to be a hoax, most entertainment publications and news teams were a little hesitant in believing that these photographs are real." He tilts the envelope until several pictures spill onto the table. 

Ren approaches the desk with Masato, one cautious stride after another. Curiosity is the only thing that drives him to take a look, then – _Oh fuck!_ – his heartbeat ceases when his eyes land on the captured images of him and Masato seemingly taken at Kiso Bridge in Narai, several of which are of them kissing.

"Shit." Masato curses under his breath, staggers on his feet, his hand grasping for the edge of Saotome's desk as if in desperate attempt to find purchase. 

_Shit!_ Ren curses internally but he keeps a straight face as he stares down at the intricate collection of their emotions and thoughts captured vividly in still frames. And without blinking, he looks up at Saotome, schools his features to a semblance of innocence and says, "So these are also photoshopped?" hoping to all gods he knows that the same idea is running through the President's head.

"You tell me, Mister Jinguji." Saotome rests his elbows on his table, his chin perched on his clasped hands.

Ren forces his head to move in a steady nod. "Must be photoshopped," is all he says, afraid that if he will eternally regret it if he allows more words to roll off his tongue. 

"What about you, Mister Hijirikawa? Do you have anything to say?"

Masato blanches, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. "Yeah. Definitely photoshopped."

Saotome doesn't say anything, just studies them with a grimace, his lips pursed contemplatively in a thin line. Ren can almost hear the cogs in his head turning. After several wordless seconds, he exhales, leans back on his chair, arms falling on the arm rests. 

"You are aware that our agency prohibits romantic relationship between a boy and a girl, aren't you?" Saotome says as if he's citing a case on the court. "And you did sign an agreement to this policy, didn't you?"

Ren nods, says, "Yes, Shachou," in almost a whisper.

"But." The corners of Saotome's lips curl up and Ren is certain the Presiden'ts eyes flash under those sunglasses. "You've made me realized that I may have left a loophole in that particular rule."

"I'm sorry, what?" Masato looks equally confused as Ren is. 

Loud laughter explodes out of Saotome's mouth, the sound bouncing off the four walls of his office. Ren shares a _what-the-fuck_ look with Masato then shrugs and waits for Saotome to come down from his hilarity high. 

When Saotome eases into some simulacrum of calmness, he rises from his seat and leans over his desk as if he is peering into their souls. "The rule was a bit specific because I didn't foresee the possibility of a relationship between the same gender blossoming but." He sighs as if admitting defeat, says, "Look, I don't particularly care what you two do in private," then rounds his desk to stand between them and plants a hand on each of their shoulder. "I would appreciate it if you keep it that way. Private. And promise me that should any problems arise in your… well, whatever you have will not affect your work and will not have any negative effect on STARISH and the agency."

Denial is futile at this point. Ren fastens his gaze with Masato's even though he's addressing Saotome when he says, "We promise, Shachou. Thank you. For understanding."

As soon as they step out of the office, the crippling tension that he didn't realize has accumulated on his shoulders disintegrates.

"What just happened?" Masato says, eyes blown wide as if he's been through something traumatic.

Ren can't help but chuckle. He hooks an arm around Masato's shoulders and presses a kiss on his temple. "I think we're good for now. Like you said, we should take one step at time and that was just a step behind us."

"You think we're good?" The incredulity reflected on Masato's face makes Ren want to smother him. "Ren. Someone photographed us. For all we know, that person might realize those pictures are excellent blackmail material. What are we going to do then, huh?"

"Sshh." Ren rubs Masato's back in an attempt to pacify him. "Relax. The president did say he'll take care of it. So let's not cross the bridge until we get there, okay?"

Ren can feel Masato's stiff muscles loosen under his fingertips. Then his rigid shoulders sag as he exhales. "Okay."

"Let's go find the others." Ren ushers Masato out of the building that houses Saotome's office and down the path that leads to their dorm. They haven't seen any of the other guys yet. They were summoned by Saotome barely a couple of minutes after he and Masato have set foot in their dorm room. 

His mind is so preoccupied with everything that has happened for the past week that the trek back to their dormitory somehow seems quicker than usual.

 

*

 

To say he's restless will be an understatement. Masato is still bothered by those photographs Saotome had shown them. Ren has been trying to console him, assuring him that everything will be fine. But he can't get rid of this gut feeling, that… that something will go terribly wrong.

Distraction. He needs some form of distraction before he implodes, Masato checks the time, sees it's a little early to start preparing dinner but heck, he needs to keep himself preoccupied, otherwise, he'll fall into a deep, swirling pool of anxiety.

He's in the midst of chopping vegetables when someone says, "Hey, how was the trip," startling him in the process that he almost cuts his fingers. It's a good thing his reflexes are still working despite the intergalactic war going through his head.

"Sorry." Otoya looks genuinely repentant. "I shouldn't have startled you." 

"It's okay." Masato resumes his task, consciously moving his fingers farther from the knife. "The trip was good. I uh… I took a lot of pictures. I'll show them to you later."

"Awesome!" Otoya beams at him like a child who has just been promised a trip to Tokyo Disneyland. "Where's Ren?"

"Out for a walk with Ichinose. I saw them heading over to the lagoon." Somehow, Masato feels that Tokiya intends to interrogate Ren. He has walked in on them at the common room while he and Ren were tangled together. Tokiya isn't stupid. He knows. "Did you just get in?" he asks Otoya, hoping to divert the conversation just so Otoya won't have the itch to go after them.

"Yeah." Otoya hops onto the kitchen counter. "Since our break is about to end, I thought I'd take Cecil to an amusement park. Cecil's so drained he went straight to his room to pass out."

A reprimand is on the tip of Masato's tongue but he fights the urge to berate Otoya for sitting on the counter, thinks he'll let it slide for now. "Shouldn't you be resting as well?"

"Oh no. I still have plenty of energy." Otoya flexes his arm as if to prove his point. He leaps off the counter, says, "You need help?" already grabbing a knife.

Masato reminds himself that he yearns for distraction and Otoya's contagious perky mood may just be what he needs. "Sure, Chop the onions into tiny little pieces." That's one way to avoid getting teary-eyed when his chest is just about ready to crack open.

Natsuki soon joins them and Masato gives him the specific task to peel and slice the fruits he'll need for dessert and nothing else. 

When he sees that the apple slices are starting to take shape of Piyo-chan, Masato is tempted to put his foot down and tell Natsuki that he only needs regular slices. But he can't summon the energy to tell him off so he leaves him to his own devices. As long as Natsuki isn't dipping it in mackerel sauce or something then Masato can live with that.

 

*

 

"So what changed?" is the first thing Tokiya asks as soon as they settle down on the bench.

Ren throws a pebble into the lagoon and watches the ripples spread like an elaborately woven web. "What do you mean?"

"You and Hijirikawa-san. And don't even deny it, Ren. I saw you." Tokiya has his ridiculously long left leg hooked over his right knee. He's sitting at an odd angle facing him, right arm stretched over the back of the bench, eyes searching his face.

"Why do you need to ask then?" Ren casts a hasty glance at Tokiya, unable to keep eye contact because he's worried Tokiya might see more than he should. Not that he has anything to hide. 

Ren doesn't really have any intention of denying their relationship. Like Tokiya says, he'd seen them earlier and while he and Masato weren't really doing anything explicitly incriminating, only had their arms wrapped around each other while Ren brushed Masato's hair with his fingers, there is no doubt Tokiya's been able to read the situation. Ren doubts that any spontaneous lie he can come up with will make a difference. So telling Tokiya that he and Masato were merely sharing body heat is totally out of the window.

They sit there in wordless stretch of time, wrapped in the cool spring breeze's embrace, sakura petals raining around them. The sun is close to touching the silver lining, clouds moving around in a kaleidoscopic play of colors from blue-gray to yellow to orange to vermillion to dull ash.

Ren is considering telling Tokiya that they should head back, that Masato has most likely taken the liberty to prepare dinner and that he should help him. 

But then Tokiya speaks, says, "I see you finally told him how you feel," and looks askance at him with an all-knowing smile. "You haven't forgotten that drunken phone call you made three days ago, have you? You made me listen to you agonize over the impromptu kiss you've given Hijirikawa-san?"

 _Shit!_ How can he forget that? Well, he was drunk back then and he can't really remember everything he's said, but he does recall calling Tokiya. "Please tell me I didn't spout declarations of love for Hijiirikawa to an embarrassing level."

Tokiya scoffs. "I should've recorded our conversation." He picks up a stone near his feet and tosses it at the water just like Ren did. "Just be careful. I'm sure the other guys will be accepting in case you decide to tell them, but you need to be cautious around our seniors. Kotobuki-san might understand and might even be supportive, I don't know about the rest and if word reaches the President—"

"He knows." Ren manages not to guffaw when Tokiya gawks at him owlishly, his jaw slackening. "The President knows. That's the reason why he asked us to come back right away. Some… I don't know… paparazzo, maybe… had stolen shots of us kissing."

"Damn," Tokiya mutters under his breath. "You've just become a couple and you're already in a bind?" His hand rests on the curve of Ren's shoulder, warm and comforting. "Just don't forget that I'm here for you – we all are. So you and Hijirikawa-san won't have to deal with whatever shit is thrown at you alone."

"Thanks." Ren checks the time on his phone. "We should head back. The others are probably home already."

Tokiya is up on his feet before him, says, "Are you gonna tell them?" while brushing off pink petals from his hair, his jacket and his pants.

Ren tilts his head skyward, watching the first star glimmer against mantle of gray. "In due time. Not now. Hijirikawa and I are still getting used to this dating thing."

"Fair enough." Tokiya starts the hike up the slope with Ren following closely behind.

 

*

 

They've just finished setting up the table when Ren and Tokiya strut into the dining area. Ren automatically gravitates toward him and Masato's back stiffens when he leans too close, close enough for him to think that Ren is going to kiss him. 

Their proximity can hardly be categorized as casual and innocent. But. Apart from Tokiya, the other guys don't seem to notice. 

Masato purposely ensconces himself on the chair across his boyfriend and Tokiya seems to get the message so he takes Masato's usual seat beside Ren instead.

Otoya, Cecil and Syo bombard them with questions about their road trip all throughout dinner, which Masato appreciates because it keeps his mind from wandering off to forbidden territory.

"You didn't tell us you have a house by the lake," Syo grumbles at Ren. "Can we go there on our next break?"

"If we're all free during the summer why not," Ren says then he winks at Haruka. "You'll come too, won't you, Kohitsuji-chan?" The playful-but-seemingly-innocent gesture induces an acrid twinge in Masato's chest so when Ren adds, "I sure would love to see you in a bikini, my lady," in his usual lothario tone, Masato's foot flies straight into Ren's shin from under the table.

"Aww!" Ren yelps, drawing all attention to him. 

Otoya looks panic-stricken when he asks, "What? What happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tokiya tells Ren with a contrite countenance firmly molded on his face. "Did I step on your foot?" He's a good actor, indeed.

"Yeah." The scowl Ren aims at Masato lacks seriousness to have any effect on him. But the unspoken promise of raunchy punishment burning in Ren's azure eyes sends an antsy thrill running down Masato's spine. "Be careful, Ichi."

Masato bolts out of his chair. "I'll go get the dessert." 

"I'll help," Ren says and before Masato can tell him that there's no need, Ren is already sliding out of his seat. 

As soon as they reach the kitchen, Ren snakes an arm around his waist from behind. Masato tries to pry him off. "What are you doing?"

"That kick hurts, you know," Ren says throatily, mouth close to his ear. Then Ren's nips on his earlobe and an arousal-charged shiver courses through his body. 

"Jinguji!" he exclaims in a hushed voiced, digging his elbow right into Ren's lateral region.

Ren releases him, hand pressed on the spot where his elbow has struck. "Gheez, Macchan. Did you take Taekwondo lessons or something?"

"I told you not to call me that," Masato says with a hiss. "We've already been caught earlier. Let's try to limit it to one instance per… well, preferably a month." He touches the pan filled with apple pie that's left cooling on a rack with caution and when he's certain that it's no longer too hot, he picks it up. 

Ren attempts to take the pie from him but he refuses to let go. "Why did you kick me?"

Of course. Ren is going to make him say it. "It's because you're insensitive enough to flirt with someone else in front of me."

The usual smug look surfaces, a devious smirk painted across Ren's face. "You jealous?" he says, one hand unclasping from the pan and slithering around Masato's hip.

Masato grabs his wrist and pins Ren with a reprimanding glare. "Look Jinguji, dessert for now. If you want to do all that couple stuff, we'll do it in the privacy of our bedroom later. I hear Quartet Night is on location in Osaka so we'll have the room to ourselves."

"Is that a promise of hot, passionate sex I hear?" Ren says, waggling his eyebrows.

Masato remains stoic when he says, "Maybe I should sleep in one of the spare rooms instead." 

"Aww." Ren's lower lip protrudes in a pout. "You're no fun."

"Just keep your hands to yourself and I'll make it worth the wait," Masato promises just so Ren will behave. Seriously. This man is going to be the death of him. 

 

*

 

Ren finds Masato sitting by his chabudai when he steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair down his bare chest. 

He feels a swell of satisfaction when he hears a distinct sharp intake of breath as soon as Masato looks up from his phone.

"What are you looking at?" Ren asks, gesturing at the gadget in Masato's hand.

The question seems to snap Masato out of his marginal consciousness. "Uh...," he says, blinking. "I um… I was just looking at the pictures of our trip." His eyes slid back down on the phone.

"Oh?" Ren sinks down at his boyfriend's side, leaning his weight on the arm stretched behind Masato. Pictures of the houses they've seen in Magome and Nagiso flashes across the phone's screen. Masato's finger slides on the glass surface, revealing more pictures of them by the waterfalls at Okuwa, along the nature trail and at the end of a wooden bridge. It felt like… like they're in another world.

"I wish we can do this again," Masato says wistfully. His head turns to face Ren, a timid smile on his lips. "I really had a great time, Ren. Thank you." 

Ren's brain short-circuits when Masato's lips touch his. Expecting the kiss to be chaste, Ren remains frozen, but when the pressure gradually increases, his hand springs up behind Masato's head, holds him steady as Ren reciprocates, tilting his head and parting his lips to accommodate Masato's mouth better. He feels the tip of Masato's tongue prodding tentatively at Ren's lower lip, causing intense arousal to shoot straight down his groin. 

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_

Ren hooks an arm around Masato's waist, and the hand clutching the back of Masato's head slides down his boyfriend's chest, slipping beneath his yukata, fingertips traveling across soft, hot skin. 

"Fuck, Masa," Ren breathes against Masato's mouth. 

When his finger grazes the hardened nub of Masato's nipple, Masato throws his head back, gasping. Then his hand curls on Ren's wrist. "Too fast," Masato says, pushing Ren's arm away from his body. "Can we…" He tucks his head under Ren's chin. "It's not that I don't want to. But I'm tired. And… and I was hoping we can take things slow."

"Of course." Ren struggles to fill his head with thoughts that will help get rid of his erection. Saotome belly dancing. Yeah. That works. 

With a gentle nudge, he coaxes Masato to sit straight so he can look into his boyfriend's eyes and his breath hitches at the cumulation of naked emotions he sees swirling over the cerulean surface. 

So beautiful. So vulnerable. So ironically infrangible.

This man is his to cherish, to protect, to take care of and to rely on. 

"I love you." Ren presses a kiss on Masato's forehead. "We've had a long day. Let's call it a night, shall we?"

Masato lifts his hand and cards his fingers through Ren's wet locks. "You should dry your hair first," he says then pushes himself up on his feet. "Wait here." He disappears into the bathroom and comes out with a towel then kneels behind Ren, rubbing the soft fabric against his head. 

Ren takes Masato's phone and starts scrolling through the rest of the pictures while his partner is trying to shake his brain out of his skull. 

When Masato drops the towel beside him, he thinks his boyfriend is done but then he feels the hard edge of a comb running down the back of his head. So he resumes browsing through the collection of still shots, his thumb swiping across the phone's screen until an image of them in the lake house kitchen is on display. 

There's nothing noteworthy about the photo. Masato has a pan in one hand and a pair of saibashi in the other while Ren is leaning close to him, clearly holding up the phone. They look so relaxed, free of worries, so… so domestic, like they are now.

Ren decides this is the life he wants, with Masato by his side, Perhaps with little kids running around, screaming at the top of their lungs while Masato chides them and Ren watches with profound fondness. 

Yeah. 

That kind of life will be perfect.

 

_**Owari** _

_...or not_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part I'm not so fond of. Citiations :D (not doing book-format citations, just listing down sources)
> 
> These are the references used for the places Ren and Masato visited:
> 
> 1) The starting point: Nagoya (Aichi prefecture)  
> \- [The Marriott Hotel](http://www.marriott.com/hotels/travel/ngodt-nagoya-marriott-associa-hotel/?scid=bb1a189a-fec3-4d19-a255-54ba596febe2)  
> \- [Banshoji Temple (Osu, Naka Ward)](http://www.banshoji.or.jp/)
> 
> 2) Inuyama (Aichi prefecture)  
> \- [Inuyama castle ](http://inuyama-castle.jp/)
> 
> Takayama (Gifu Prefecture)  
> \- [Hirayukan](http://www.hirayukan.com/sp/)
> 
> 3) Ena (Gifu Prefecture)  
> \- [Ena Valley](https://planetyze.com/en/japan/gifu/ena-valley/information)
> 
> Achi-mura (Nagano Prefecture)  
> \- [Ropeway Heavens Sonohara in Fujimidai Highland](https://www.tripadvisor.com.ph/Attraction_Review-g1120591-d1424738-Reviews-Ropeway_Heavens_Sonohara_in_Fujimidai_Highland-Achi_mura_Shimoina_gun_Nagano_Pre.html)
> 
> Magome (Gifu Prefecture)  
> \- [Magome-juku, Nakatsugawa](https://www.tripadvisor.com.ph/Attraction_Review-g1015944-d1444626-Reviews-Magome_juku-Nakatsugawa_Gifu_Prefecture_Chubu.html)
> 
> Kiso District (Nagano Prefecture)  
> \- [Tsumago-juku, Nagiso ](http://www.tumago.jp/)  
> \- [Midono, Nagiso](https://www.nakasendoway.com/the-journey/tsumago-to-midono/)  
> \- [Atera Valley, Nojiri, Okuwa](http://www.vill.ookuwa.nagano.jp/kankou/plays/nature/nature_sports/nature_sunagoya.html) ([better site, more pictures](http://www.mustlovejapan.com/subject/atera_valley/))  
> \- [Agematsu](http://www.town.agematsu.nagano.jp/en/information.html)  
> \- [Kiso Fukushima](http://www.go-nagano.net/sightseeing/little-secrets-of-kiso-fukushima)  
> \- [Narai-juku, Shiojiri](https://fastjapan.com/en/p111244)  
> [Kiso Bridge](https://www.japanhoppers.com/en/chubu/kiso/kanko/1160/) (this is where Ren first kisses Masato)  
> \- [Niekawa, Shiojiri](https://www.tripadvisor.com.ph/Attraction_Review-g1021320-d3433322-Reviews-Niekawa_Sekisyo_Kiso_Kokokan-Shiojiri_Nagano_Prefecture_Chubu.html)
> 
> 4) Hirookatakaide, Shiojiri (Nagano Prefecture)  
> \- [Hotel Route Inn](https://www.tripadvisor.com.ph/Hotel_Review-g1021320-d1097664-Reviews-Hotel_Route_Inn_Shiojiri-Shiojiri_Nagano_Prefecture_Chubu.html)
> 
> 5) Yamanashi Prefecture  
> \- [Lake Kawaguchiko (or Lake Kawaguchi)](https://www.tripadvisor.com.ph/Attraction_Review-g1165976-d1368644-Reviews-Lake_Kawaguchiko-Fujikawaguchiko_machi_Minamitsuru_gun_Yamanashi_Prefecture_Chub.html)  
> [ _fun fact: this is the same setting for my other fic, Horizon, and no, it's not connected, totally unrelated, that's AU_ ]
> 
> Overall inspiration for the route Ren had chosen:  
> [Post towns of Kisoji](http://www.kisoji.com/english/Attractions/attractions_postTown.html) (except, they traveled backwards since they came from Nagoya)


End file.
